Righting Wrongs
by strange1
Summary: AU Willow wants to correct her biggest wrong. What happens when things don't go exactly as planned? Set between season six and seven. WT **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

AN-This is something that just popped into my head. Hope you like it. Let me know if you want me to continue. Any comments, good and bad, are appreciated.

Setting-Post season six before the start of season seven. All characters but W/T is the main pairing.

The flames flickered ever so slightly as the redhead concentrated on the words she was about to speak. If her cadence, her tone, anything was off, then the consequences could be grave. But what of it? The world she now knew was agonizing. True, she still had her friends. And they tried so hard to understand. But none could feel the extent of the pain that she suffered with every day.

The memories were the worst. Those horrid images replaying in her mind each night as she try and sleep. Instead, her body would toss and turn. Sleep was the last thing that would come to her. All she could see was red. Pure red. And then, there was what she had done next. The redhead could not decide which was worse. That fate had intervened and stolen what meant most to her or that she had succumbed to the darkest, most primal power she had ever felt.

Taking a deep breath and shaking her head to clear her mind of those images, Willow Rosenberg stared into the flame. It was time to do something about her dreadful mistakes. It was time to make fate see that it was wrong, that it never should have taken something so precious, so sweet, so beautiful and amazing out of this world. It was time to right the wrongs of the past.

"Goddess of Fate, hear my words." The witch paused only a moment. These were the words that could either bring her back her everything, or, they could destroy the entire world. "I beg of you to listen to me. You are powerful. You are amazing. You are true. But there has been a wrong done to me. There has been a wrong done to the entire world. You know in your will of wills for this to be true. Therefore I beg of you to allow me to correct the most evil things I have done. And I will restore myself and the world to the way it's supposed to be. Please, let me go back and I will do what has to be done."

There was a whirlwind that blew the flickering to a smoldering red ash. Papers, clothing, anything not held down was swirling in a tornado of wind. Willow's red hair stung at her eyes. Finally, she had to cover them to keep the tears of pain from falling. Too many tears had already rolled down her cheeks. It was time to heal all the pain and never let those tear drops be shed.

A bright white light flashed. Willow felt herself being nearly ripped apart. She felt the breath escape her as she landed with such force on her back. It took her some time to gain her focus. Before her eyes could fully recover, a familiar voice was speaking. She couldn't make out what he was saying. But she would know that voice anywhere.

"Are you all right?" The words finally came into focus, as did the familiar face. "I don't know how you did it, but you fell backwards walking forwards. I thought only I was that talented."

"Xander?" Willow's emerald eyes blinked in confusion. He looked so young. And he had that goofy smile on his face. The one he rarely had anymore. Not since he and Anya had broke up.

"Excuse me; do you know me from somewhere?" Xander's smile faded a bit. "It's always good to have a hot chick recognize you. But, well, kinda embarrassing when you don't recognize them back."

The witch looked around her quickly. Luckily, she had landed in front of a store and she could see her reflection. It was nothing like her own. In fact, she would have to say she was around thirty five years old. "I must have seen you around somewhere. You hang out at The Bronze, right?"

Xander lifted one eyebrow. He was curious to know how and older woman would know about The Bronze and him by name. "Well, yeah. On occasion. Do you hang there?"

"I hear about it from my niece all that time. Guess she knows you. Her name is Abby." Willow slowly picked herself off the ground. This was not what she had expected at all.

The young man stood pondering. "Abby, Abby…" He looked down at the older woman. "Sorry, no bells ringing here. Are you sure you're all right? That was a nasty fall you took."

"Just a couple bruises, mainly to my ego." Willow smiled brightly. "My niece sure will be surprised when I tell her that I ran into you. Take it easy."

"You too." Xander watched the dark haired woman quickly escaped around the corner. "That's funny." He sighed to himself. "I'm almost certain there are no Abby's in school." The young man shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way to The Bronze where Cordelia, Buffy, Willow, and Oz all awaited him.

* * *

Willow finally made it to the coffee shop. She grabbed a mocha and the Sunnydale times. She couldn't believe how far off her spell was. It was her senior year. And it was only weeks till Thanksgiving, and that ill fated kiss she and Xander allowed themselves to share. All because of Spike and his dang pining for Drusilla.

Willow sighed heavily as she realized the error in wording. Instead of simply thing, she had said things. But did her cheating on Oz rate up there with her most evil of deeds? After all, she had taken lives. She had nearly destroyed her friends. Surely hurting someone, though unintentional, would not rank that high?

Or would it? The witch sighed heavily once again. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes. But she would be darned if she let them fall. So close to getting her everything back and yet so far away. If this is what it took to get Tara back and make the entire world whole again, she would do anything, and she did mean everything to get her back.


	2. Chapter 2

An-Feedback already? I'm blushing here. Thanks for the kind words. You asked for an update, so here it is. Not sure I'll be able to update every day. But I promise to not leave you hanging too long. Again, thanks for the reviews.

Willow stared out the window of the apartment that belonged to Samantha Hill. It was almost a slap on the face to be this woman. Not that she held anything against her personally, it was just the fact that she was the teacher that took over for Miss Calendar. She was yet another person that died way too young all because of evil and the Hellmouth that was called Sunnydale.

During her high school years, she never really knew the teacher personally. That would make it difficult to impersonate the older woman. Any challenge that she faced was too little as far as she was concerned. After all that evil that she had done, there was so much she had to make up for. How she had treated Tara and the disregard she had shown her when warned of her use of magick. Had only she listened, perhaps things would be different. Perhaps Tara would still be alive and she never would have gone all evil.

But the fact was that she had. Willow knew it. She also knew, after months of research, that this was the only way she could go back and right her wrongs. Even having all the power in the world was useless. The world, Mother Nature, expected a certain balance. The balance for her was that either she succeeds or she would not exist in her own time. It would be as if she simply vanished into thin air.

The witch turned her thoughts back to how she could change things. How could a woman that had little interaction with her in the past be able to change things so much? It was something she would have to really think about. For now, it was getting dark. She knew she would have to be at school early. The woman's itinerary had been helpful. Fortunately the witch still knew a lot about computers. But would any of her knowledge, her actions, be enough?

* * *

The hallways of Sunnydale were milling with teenagers. A group of five teenagers were congregated out in front on the unusually warm and sunny day. Things were not all roses between them. A recent revelation had found that Buffy had kept Angel's return a secret. Though they all knew she loved him, it was hard to accept that she had kept something so monumental from them. What if he had returned evil? They would not have been prepared.

Though in appearance from the outside world would lead one to think the four were having a good time, those that were closest to the group would know better. Only time would heal the wounds of deception. The fact of the deception, more than anything else, had been the hardest thing to swallow. They all had been through too much together to let something like this come between them. If only they knew what was going to happen next.

"So, are we Bronzing it tonight?" Xander smiled goofily as he had his arm wrapped around Cordelia's waist. Perhaps it was a little too tight that he held her. Was he making up for the recent tension between Will and himself?

"Gotta do the patrol thing." Buffy sighed at the looks she got from the gang. "I plan on doing it alone. I told you guys, Angel and I are just friends. If we happen to run into one another, well, then I'll just take advantage of the situation." Her cheeks reddened a bit. "I mean, um, you know. Extra muscle to fight the baddies."

Willow couldn't help but smile. It was as if her best friend had gone into babble mode for which she herself was well known. "We understand what you mean, Buffy. Sorry you won't be able to come. I was thinking of possibly doing something together. As a foursome." Now it was the redhead's turn to have her cheeks turn bright red. "I mean, double date. Yeah, that's what I meant. 'Cause you know me. One woman woman, I mean guy." Her cheeks turned redder at her babbling.

Oz leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. "Sorry. Late with that. I'll try and work on it." The young couple smiled at the inside joke. It was a good way to keep her from babbling. It was a fun way.

Before anyone could say anything, a woman caught Willow's eye. She began staring, not exactly knowing why. There was something familiar about the woman, especially in those emerald eyes. It was as if she were looking into her own eyes. But that couldn't be. She didn't have any relatives that lived around Sunnydale, at least not that age. It just must be she felt a connection. But why was the question.

The older Willow had realized that she had been staring too long at her group of friends. She saw the look on her younger self and knew she saw something in her. It was perhaps the young witch's powers already being able to recognize when things weren't right. Or, it could be she really did see herself. The older witch knew that she herself had seen the same eyes as her own staring back from the strange woman.

Quickly, the older Willow made her way into the school and found the computer room. This was still not going to be easy. Trying to remember exactly what had happened that day nearly four years ago was impossible. Why couldn't things have gone easier? Why couldn't she have just gone to the day before Tara was so violently taken away from her? Why?

Students started milling in and Willow began the task at hand getting through the day so that she could stop her younger self. She would need to be there when the younger witch began the spell to stop her lustful feelings for Xander. Of course, that meant she would have to be prepared for Spike as well. A stop at the magick shop would be in order.

* * *

Older Willow ran into the science lab. But the signs of a struggle were already there. She was too late! There had been a traffic accident and she had to walk the entire way back to the school. The witch had even tried a teleportation spell, but she didn't have those kinds of powers in this time. She was the witch of old here.

Without hesitation, the redhead took off in the direction of the burnt out factory where she knew that Spike was surely to have taken her younger counterpart. Time was getting away from her. She needed to get there and right away. But how? She was running as fast as her legs would carry her, but it didn't seem fast enough.

Suddenly, there were headlights on her. She tried to avoid the speeding van, but it was no use. Pain flowed through her entire body. Darkness was taking over as two people got out of the van to check on her. It was Oz and Cordelia. But how? That was when the darkness consumed her. Her mind entered a white vastness. And there, before her, stood Tara.


	3. Chapter 3

AN-First off, thanks again for the reviews. Always helps in the creative process. Hope you did not mind the cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy where I go from here.

Cordelia was nearly panicked stricken as she rushed toward the strange woman. Granted Oz had been driving fast to get to Willow and Xander, the woman had come out of nowhere. She was not even sure how Oz had managed to hit the brakes so quickly. The young woman couldn't help but wonder if that too had something to do with his werewolf side.

Oz was the first to reach their victim. She was out cold. The werewolf growled a bit to himself. He hoped so quietly that his friend could not hear. It was a side of himself that he still very much hated. So far the only thing he liked about it was the fact that it had started to help them find Willow. And his reaction to the woman in the road had been faster than he had ever dream he could react.

The cheerleader looked down at the woman. Blood was nearly everywhere on her body. It made her shiver at the thought of damage it had caused. "I'll go and find a phone. You stay here. I'll be as fast as I can." She turned to go, and then rethought herself. "Someone has to go after Willow and Xander. You go with the van. I'll tell the police you went in search of help. Hopefully, they'll believe us."

The werewolf never said a word. He simply ran to the van and took off as fast as he could. Willow's scent was still strong in the air. If only they knew for sure what had happened he wouldn't be so worried. But it was Sunnydale. So much could happen here that could not happen in other places. Though a man of few words, his mind was always racing. In this case, there were so many images of Willow being hurt. If anyone ever hurt his girl, there would be hell to pay. That was not a threat, that was a promise.

00000000

Willow blinked trying to believe her eyes. There was no way that it was really Tara standing in front of her. As painful as it was to think about, the blond beauty was gone. How could she be seeing her? Was she dead herself?

"No, you're not dead." Tara slowly made her way toward the one person in the universe who understood her. Who accepted her for who she was and loved her unconditionally. "But the host body you were using is not fairing so well. The fates never thought this would happen. But then, they never thought anyone would be powerful enough and deserving enough to allow changes to happen to the past."

The redhead blinked in disbelief. "Deserving?" The witch made her way to her feet. "Not me. I treated you so poorly. I killed people. I almost killed my best friends. I…I…" The tears were once again burning the corners of her eyes. "I almost destroyed the world." The words were barely audible as her throat was growing tighter and tighter. The pain at reliving what she had done was almost unbearable. But the worst thing of all was having to tell those terrible deeds to Tara. She was the kindest, most amazing woman. Her girl never would have allowed herself to become drunk with power.

Tara quickly made her way to her lover. She enveloped her in a bear hug. Gently, she brushed a few stray strands of red hair out of her way so that she could kiss the inviting neck. Her words were but a whisper in Willow's ears. "I saw you do those things."

No longer able to control herself, Willow began shaking violently as the tears fell steadily down her face. She buried herself more into the reassuring grip of her girlfriend. "I…" Words failed the witch. All she wanted to do was say how sorry she was. To tell Tara that if she could, she would take back everything, even if that meant that she had to forgo the life that she had been given. Any punishment would be better than none. The redhead was more than ready to face any consequences of her actions.

The blond embraced her even tighter. For a moment, Willow thought she could not breathe. But it was only the fact that she was still crying so hard. "I know. The fates know. Everyone you love knows this of you. That's why your friends forgave you. That's why I've forgiven you." That was too much for the former dark witch as she collapsed to the ground, taking Tara with her. The two just held each other for what seemed like forever.

Finally, Tara broke the comfortable silence. "Now just listen for a moment. The fates have sent me here for a reason. As you know, everything in life happens for a reason. You are being sent back in time, not always to correct your wrongs. Some, you'll be able to. Others, you just need to reobserve. We always learn from our mistakes. I think some of those lessens got away from you."

Willow sighed as she knew that last part was the truth. Had she really learned her lesson in dabbling with the dark magicks, she never would have kept using them. And of course, she had not listened to Tara. That was her biggest mistake of all. For if someone truly loves you, than their criticisms are not to hurt you but to help you.

"I'm starting to see that now." The redhead slowly sat up. "There were times in the past that I just did things, without thinking. Even now, if I were to stop Oz and Cordelia from finding me and Xander, well, you know, than Anya might never have come into our lives. And though Xander hurts now over their breakup, he was never happier then when they were together."

"Exactly." Tara smiled at her everything. "There is a balance in life. Certain things still need to happen. Otherwise we might not have met either. Had Oz chosen to share his experiences with Veruca with you than maybe you two would still have been dating when we met. Things might not have happened between us like they had."

"Now that thought I hate." Willow reached her hand up and stroked the familiar milky soft skin. "Not that I want to leave you, but the sooner I get my journey over with the sooner I can get back to you." She leaned up and kissed those gentle, sweet tasting lips. As she did, she could feel herself being pulled once again. "I love you! I will always love you."

Tara's smile was nearly blinding. "I love you with all my heart. I am yours, always!"

0000000

Willow awoke with a start. Cordelia was standing over her. The witch tried to get up. "Just lay still. The ambulance is on the way. You are hurt pretty bad. Just relax."

The witch forced herself to sit up. Her head was spinning. "I'm fine. You need to go. I'll be all right, I promise. It's not as bad as it looks." Willow concentrated and her head stopped spinning. The blood stopped flowing from her wounds. Though she was not the witch of the present here in the past, being with Tara must have helped regain some of those powers. "See, I'm doing all right now. You go. You were in a hurry. I won't stand in your way."Cordelia looked down at the older woman, a confused look on her face. "Are you sure?" Willow nodded. "All right. I don't want to leave you but I do have an emergency. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. Just go." Willow watched Cordelia run after Oz, who amazingly had not gotten far. The fates must have intervened once again. The witch shuddered to think of what was going to happen both physically and emotionally to Cordelia. Some things are just part of who you are and without them you are incomplete.


	4. Chapter 4

AN-I appreciate the kind words. Glad you still like it so far. Thanks once again for all the kind reviews.

Willow flinched in pain. Though she had managed to heal the body she inhabited some, the injuries were just too severe. There were doctors and nurses going from one room to another. It must have been a busy night in Sunnydale. There was one room in particular that she hoped to get to. It was part of the reason she was still in this time frame.

It had to be one of her biggest regrets. She never really got a chance to tell Cordelia how sorry she was. At first, it was because she wanted to give her space to deal with what had happened. It then became a fear of facing up to what she had done. It saddened her a great deal to think that she had once taken life for granted. If only she had been able to realize what good things both she and Xander had had at the time than perhaps Cordelia never would have gotten hurt.

The witch shook her head, which brought on an instant jolt of severe paint. Her head cleared just in time to hear that Cordelia was alone. The redhead decided that it was time that she did something she should have a long time ago. It would be difficult seeing she was in a different body.

No one seemed to notice her carefully making her way to her former friend's room. The witch stayed in the hallway and listened while the doctors talked to her. Cordelia's mother had yet to be called and she was all alone. It must have been terrifying to be there, possibly hurt mortally, and yet having to make all the decisions on her own.

After the doctors had cleared out, she slowly made her way into the room. Cordelia was staring at the wall. Pain was obvious on her face. But it was not from the physical pain that she was in. Willow knew all too well that look and that feeling. It was the worst feeling in the world. She had both caused and suffered it too many times in her short lifetime.

"How are you feeling?" Willow made her way over to her friend's bed. "I was surprised to see you here. I thought I'd be the one here and not have to see you in this lousy place." Cordelia stared in disbelief for a moment. "I'm all right, I assure you. I just have to stay in overnight for observation."

Finally, the young woman found her voice. It was weak and strained. "I'm glad you'll be all right. The doctors tell me I should be fine as well." She turned to face the wall once again. "At least I will be physically."

Willow sat on the edge of the bed. "I know we're pretty much complete strangers and all, but if you need someone to talk to or just to listen, I'm here for you." The witch smiled a sad smile. "I've got a few years on you. Perhaps I can help you deal with whatever it is you're dealing with."

Cordelia turned quickly to look at her new found friend. "It's weird talking to you about this. The only reason we met is because my friend and I nearly killed you." She winced when she said the word 'killed'. "I've known too much death already. I would hate to be the cause of anymore."

"We regret a lot of things as we get older." Willow stood up. Her side was still hurting from the impact of the van. "In time, we have to either live with it or try and forget it. I've got a very good memory myself. So I'm trying real hard to deal with things I did as a youth."

"Such as?" Cordelia had felt something familiar about the woman when she had walked in. It was not just the fact that they had met earlier in the night. There was something else, something she could not put her finger on.

"It involves doing something to hurt my friend back in high school. And not being able to take it back no matter how hard you try." She swallowed hard. It was harder than she thought to try and put into words what it now felt like to look back on the pain she had caused. "There are some things you can't apologize for. You can't make up for them, no matter how hard you try. You just have to live with them. And learn what you can from each of those situations. If you are smart, you cannot repeat them."

"Sounds like an after school special." Both women laughed gently. "But I know what you mean. I may never be able forgive my friend and my boyfriend for what they did. I wish it had never happened. But it did. And now we'll all have to live with what happens. I just wish my heart would stop hurting. There's just so much pain. I can't even feel the physical pain anymore. Just, the …" Tears were steadily flowing down Cordelia's angst filled face.

"I'm sorry." Willow also began to cry. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it back. I didn't realize how much I hurt you." With a confused look on Cordelia's face, Willow felt herself being pulled once again. She wished she could take it all back. But some things just can't be fixed.

0000000

Willow finds herself in her own body. Her mind races trying to figure out exactly at which time she is in. Clearly from the hallway she is standing in, she is in college. That could be anytime in the past three years. She had to think quickly as to not be caught off guard. Moving faster than she should, the redhead turns to find a bathroom.

With a resounding 'thud', she finds herself lying on top of someone. It took a few seconds for her eyes to focus. When they do, her emerald green eyes find that they are looking into an all too familiar sea of blue. "Tara?" Her own eyes are sparkling as if the sun is glistening down on her and reflecting in all directions.

"H-hey." That oh so cute stutter that her own Tara had nearly gotten over. "I-I was j-just looking for you." She smiled shyly. "I wanted to g-give you something."

Willow found that she could not move, she could not think. All she could do was take in the intoxicating smells of her girlfriend. And thank the Goddess above and the Fates themselves that she had this brief second to be with her girl again. But for how long this time? And why?


	5. Chapter 5

AN-Just another thanks to my faithful readers, those that review and those that hopefully enjoy. Hope you continue to like my story.

Willow swallowed hard. It took every ounce of her strength not to start kissing her girl. To be this close to her everything was agonizing. But it was going to be worth it if they only could be together forever like it should have been in the first place. "Hey." The witch knew her face was reddening. It was not because of the accidental meeting. It was because of her growing feelings for the witch. "Sorry to bump into you like this."

Tara smiled sheepishly. "I-it's all right. I'm h-happy to see you. A-and I was l-looking for you." The blond found her own cheeks reddening a great deal. She had already found herself attracted to the redhead. It was from the moment that she had seen her at the wicca group. "C-can we talk?"

There was that stutter once again. Though Willow loved it, she was glad that eventually her girl had gotten strong enough not to have to use it. "There was something I wanted to ask you as well. Perhaps we can go somewhere a little more quiet to talk?" Her brain quickly went over her freshman schedule. She had plenty of time before her next class.

The blond's face reddened to the color of a beat. "I-I" Tara swallowed hard trying to gather herself. "W-we can g-go t-to my d-dorm room. I-I don't have a-a roommate." Her face continued to glow a deep shade of red.

"That's perfect." Willow hooked her arm in her girlfriend's. She hoped that it wouldn't be too forward to do so. After all, it was some time before they actually became more than just friends. Oz would have to come back. And she would have that difficult decision to make. One that was no longer difficult at all. It was a quiet walk to Tara's dorm room. "So, this is where you spend all of your free time." The redhead had forgotten how dark she had kept that room in an effort to try to hide the real her from everyone.

"Y-yes." Tara slowly made herself to the bed. She nervously sat down on the edge. Willow kept her distance. It surprised the redhead when Tara patted the bed, motioning for Willow to join her. It surprised Tara as well. "I-I wanted to g-give you this. It's a Doll Eye crystal. It b-belonged to my grandmother. S-she was powerful, like you."

Willow cringed at the thought of just how powerful she would one day become. "I can't accept that. It's important that you keep it. I mean, because it was your grandmother's. Not because I don't appreciate it or want it. Plus, if you keep it, we can maybe some time get together and do some spells together. I've been wanting to, get with you, to do spells and other stuff."

"O-other stuff?" The witch did not want to read more into it than there was. The other witch was so amazing. She didn't even realize just how much power she had. Or did she? Their hands were still touching after Willow had just caressed the crystal. There was something more to her than when they had used their combined powers to move the soda machine. Tara looked into emerald eyes and saw more then what she had before.

"Well, like tonight." Willow swallowed hard. It was not easy asking the amazing woman out. Plus, she was worried about changing the future too much. As much as she wanted her Tara back, she did not want to hurt others in the process. She'd already done that too many times. "My friends are supposed to meet at The Bronze. We're supposed to relax and stuff. If you're interested, I'd love for you to come and meet them."

"O-oh?" Tara began fidgeting nervously. This was more than she could have hoped for. Her mind began racing. What if Willow's friends didn't like her? What if she embarrassed Willow? There were so many what ifs. There was also the great fear that somehow, some way, her family would find her. But the redhead was worth the risk, wasn't she? After only a few more minutes of hesitation, Tara nodded her head. "S-so, s-should I m-meet you there?"

Willow shook her head. "I don't want to lose you. So, we'll meet here around seven. You're classes will be done, right?" Tara nodded her head. "That's so cool. I can't wait to see you tonight. I mean, I hope you have a good time. And soon, we can get together to do some spells."

"D-definitely." Tara smiled big at her friend.

"Well, I gotta get going." Willow sighed heavily. "I have class in a few." She stood up and made her way to the door. She opened it and turned to go. Before she got into the hallway, she turned back to Tara. "I'm really glad you're coming."

"M-me too." Tara watched the witch leave. Though she was very happy to become more a part of Willow's life, there was something just not right. There was something in those emerald eyes that were almost haunting. The feeling of the power surging through the redhead scared her. It was a power she had never felt before. And it scared her more than words could say.

000000

After the sheer torture of sitting through her next classes, Willow finds herself alone with Buffy. Soon, they will both be off to meet the gang. But first, the redhead has something to tell her best friend. It's something she doesn't share until she has to in the past. But things are different. The witch is different. She wants everyone to know that she has an amazing girl.

"Buff? The slayer turns to look at her. She has been getting ready, fussing on which outfit to wear. "There's something I want to tell you."

Buffy crinkles her forehead. "This sounds so serious." Quickly, the slayer made her way to her best friend who was lying on her bed. "What's up?"

The witch took a deep breath. "First off, I've met someone." Before Buffy could congratulate her, Willow continued. "I've invited her to go to The Bronze with us. I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?" Buffy gave her friend a big bear hug. "I'm just glad you found someone. You've been moping…" Quickly, the slayer pulled out of the embrace. "Did you say 'her'?"

Willow nodded. She could feel her cheeks reddening a bit. "She's a witch too. We met during the wicca groups. After that, she's the one that saved my life. If she hadn't been there, then the Gentlemen would have gotten me. So, are you all right with this?"

Buffy stared a moment at her best friend. What was she to say? Could she accept this? If she didn't, she would lose her best friend. What was a girl to do?


	6. Chapter 6

AN-What else do I always say but thanks a million. And hope you keep enjoying the story. Suggestions are always welcomed. In fact, they can be quite inspiring.

Willow waited eagerly for Buffy to say something. The slayer had stood there for several minutes, looking like a deer caught in headlights. It was obvious she was nervous and unsure of herself. It was not how the witch was accustomed to seeing her best friend. It was making her even more nervous than she already was.

After a few more paces back and forth, Buffy turned and looked her best friend directly in the eyes. "I'm glad for you Will." She smiled nervously. "I mean, it's hard to find someone, Will." Her cheeks reddened a bit. "So what's her name, Will? Obviously she has to have a name, Will. And of course she's more than welcome to come to The Bronze with us, Will. Will, have you told Xander yet?"

After all those Wills, the redhead knew her best friend was not exactly happy about the news. Or was it just the whole shock of the matter? It wasn't every day that you found out your best friend is gay and already in a relationship with a woman that you haven't met yet. "Uh, are you all right Buffy? You were using a few Wills there that you normally don't. Are you all right with this?"

The slayer eyes her best friend for a moment. She hadn't realized just how many times she had nervously said her best friend's name. Her smile changes from a nervous grin to the warm loving one she usually has toward the witch. "Sorry, Will." They both giggle. "I didn't realize what I was saying." She sighed heavily. "Of course I'm all right with this. It's just, well, a lot to take in all at once. I mean, it wasn't that long ago that you were pining away for Oz. So, are you gonna tell me or do I have to guess her name?"

It was Willow's turn to laugh nervously. With it went most of the nervous energy that had been building up. "Sorry. Just wanted to make sure we were all right first. Her name is Tara. Like I said, we met in Wicca group. She's a pretty powerful witch. When our hands joined to move the soda machine, I've never felt anything like it before. Oh, and no Xander doesn't know. I should probably spring it on him before I pick up Tara and we all meet there. Are you going with Riley and the other Initiative guys?"

"Yup." Buffy made her way back to her closet to finish dressing. "Today is the big day. I get to actually see what's inside the Initiative."

"Just be careful." Buffy turns toward her best friend. "I mean, we still don't know a whole lot bout them. I know Riley is a part of them, but still." The witch remembered well what had happened. It was lucky that Giles had found the spell that integrated them all as one so that Buffy could take down the Frankenstein monster that Dr. Walsh had created.

"I will." The slayer came over and hugged her best friend. "We best both be going. You have to have that chat with Xander and I have to find out what the military men are really up to. I'll see you and the rest of the gang at The Bronze."

"See you Buff. Good luck." Willow watched as her friend walked out the door. She slowly made her way over to the phone. After a few rings and briefly talking to Mrs. Harris, she got Xander on the phone. "We need to talk. Can you come over?"

000000

It had been a torturous time waiting for Xander to show up. Luckily for the redhead, it really didn't take him all that long. They were now sitting across from each other in Willow's dorm room. "Hey." That's all she could find to manage to say. She wanted this time to be different how he found out. The gang yelling at each other and then the news breaking like that was not the perfect way for her other best friend to find out the news.

"Hey yourself, Will." After a few more minutes of silence, he broke it softly. "So, you're the one that wanted me here. And not that I don't want to be here, but I'm supposed to pick up Anya in a few for our evening at The Bronze. So, gonna share?"Willow swallowed hard before actually attempting to speak. This was harder than it had been with Buffy. Perhaps that was because she and Xander had known each other since they were in diapers. The two had a closeness that she and Buffy never would actually have. "Well, there's been a big change in my life. I've already told Buffy. I would have you first, but you know us sharing a room and all. Plus you live across town and I don't get to see you all that often…" She smiled sheepishly at her patented Willow babble. "Sorry."

"No big, Will." Xander smiled goofily at her. "I'm just glad you're gonna share and that we have now to hang before the whole gang gets together."

"Me too." The witch took a deep breath. "You see, I've met someone. And before you say 'that's great' let me tell you who she is. Her name is Tara. She's a witch that I met in Wicca group. She's got some power and she saved me from the Gentlemen."

Xander's mouth dropped down so far that it nearly hit the floor. It only took him a second to recover. His face lit up. "Is this the big news? I think it's great. I mean we now have something else in common. We can check out the ladies." The young man thought quickly about it. "Except in front of Anya. Ex demon and all. Don't want important parts of the body getting hurt."

The witch laughed nervously. Again, she found most of that nervous energy draining out. "You two are the greatest. I'm glad that I told you. Now we can hang tonight and you can get to know Tara better. She is a bit shy so don't be too Xander on her."

"Who, me?" Xander smiled goofily. "I would never do anything to embarrass you. Wait a minute, I do that about once a day. Well, no promises. Except to say that I'll be on my best behavior."

"Thanks." The witch got up and hugged her best friend. "Now go. I don't want Anya mad at you for being late."

"Thanks, Will." The two stood looking at each other for a moment. High school was definitely over and college and the real world were already changing them. Both hoped it was for the better, especially the older Willow.

In fact, she could find herself changing. There were not as many dark feelings inside of her. But what of the future? Had she changed things too much by these little actions? Only time would tell. And the older Willow knew there was one more thing she had to do before she could continue her relationship with the younger Tara. She would have to tell her everything.


	7. Chapter 7

AN-Thanks for the reviews and the comments. I do like input. Hopefully I can keep up with the story that you want to read.

Things had gone much better than Willow had expected with both Buffy and Xander. She knew in her own time that they had been more than accepting, they had welcomed Tara as part of the gang. They had also grieved hard when the young woman was taken away from the world far too soon. But things were different in this time.

So much so, that she was slowly feeling herself becoming a part of this time. The darkness and the aching that she felt all the time were oh so slowly fading away. Part of that was just the nearness of Tara to her. Even if they'd only spent a few hours together, the impact the witch was having on her was tremendous. If only she could stay in this time and remember what had happened in the future.

There were so many things she could change. The biggest was how she had treated Tara and getting hooked on the magicks. There was also the fact that she could somehow save Dawn from being kidnapped and therefore Buffy would not have to die once again. The spell she cast to do the resurrection was a big part of her downward spiral. There was also how Xander had left Anya. Perhaps she could even find a way to stop Adam before he became such a big threat.

But that was tampering with the way things had happened. That was not why she had done the spell in the first place. That was not why she wanted to be here so desperately. She had wanted to go back in time and change things between her and Tara and that would allow her to change what she had become in the future.

Her head was beginning to ache with all the 'what ifs'. One thing was clear, if she did talk to Tara about what happens to them both in the future; she would not only be changing the future for herself, but her friends as well. Perhaps she would even be effecting the people of the world if things snowballed that much.

What was a witch to do? First, she was to go and pick up Tara. They could spend a hopefully wonderful evening with her friends. The young Tara could get to know Buffy, Xander, and even Willow better before springing such a conversation on her. Perhaps she should wait until they were actually dating before she told her anything. Perhaps…

000000

The night had been amazing, other than Buffy having to be beeped away with her new Initiative friends. But Willow wasn't bitter. Unlike how she had remembered the evening, she had spent the whole night with Tara. And now, she was waking up in her dorm room. That was the greatest feeling yet.

The spells that the two had done were amazing. The redhead had forgotten what it felt like to do simple, pure, and good magick. It was how she had felt when the two had started dating. It was how it should have always been. But her lust for power had gotten in the way. Willow sighed heavily as she remembered the intoxicating feeling of the dark magicks. But it didn't and could not compare to how she was feeling now.

But the greatest feeling of all for her was waking up and watching as Tara slept. As the minutes ticked by on the clock, she remembered in her past where she had been at this time. Both she and Buffy had come in after a long night. For Buffy, it was an amazing night spent both with the Initiative and with Riley. But for her, it had been the first time that she felt something so deep, a connection so real, something that felt like it could with stand time itself.

In a way, it was. For here she was, in her girl's room. Had she left things alone, she would still be hurting. She would not have gotten to say sorry to Cordelia. Who knows what she would have done or been capable of had she not done this now. Her life was now becoming complete once again. She was with the one that she loved more than life itself.

A soft noise brought her back to the present. Tara stretched and looked around the room to find Willow sitting in a chair, smiling at her. "G-good morning." Again, the witch stretched and slowly sat up. "T-that was some night."

"Yup." Willow made her way over to the bed and sat on the edge. She took Tara's hand in her own. "This may sound weird because we've only known each other for a little while now, but it feels like I've known you forever. It feels like we were meant to meet. Is that strange?"

Tara shook her head no. "We have known each other forever." Willow looked a bit surprised by her comment. She also noticed the lack of stutter in her voice. "I've seen something in your eyes that scares me." Her voice did not tremble. Her gaze remained steady on Willow's emerald green eyes. "But I've also seen something that makes me feel so good." She tilted her head to the side. "You aren't the Willow of this time, are you?"

The surprise was clear on the redhead's face. It turned to a smile in an instant. "I should have known you would figure this out." Her smile faded as quickly as it had come. "You're right, I'm not the Willow from this time. I've been debating with myself just how much I should tell you. There is a reason that something in my eyes scares you. It still scares me to think I was…" The witch trailed off.

"I may not be as powerful as you are, but I do know some things." Tara took Willow's hand in her own. "This feeling I have, when we touch, it's not the same as when we moved the soda machine together. You are so different. It seems you've lived a lifetime since then. I'm not sure I'm ready to hear what you have to say."

Willow sighed heavily. "I doubt you'll like what I have to say." She took in those arctic blue eyes. They always made her feel so good. Now, they were making her wonder if she had done the right thing by doing the spell. Could she take away the innocence that this Tara was? Could she tell her just how evil she herself would become?

"I realize that if you've gone through the trouble of traveling through time, something must have happened." The young witch moved closer. Her side was ablaze at the touch of the other woman. "I can count the scenarios that would bring you back here to me. None of them are all that pleasant to think about."

"None were pleasant to live through." Willow stood up quickly. The aching she was feeling was from wanting to hold Tara, to kiss her, to make love to her. But she couldn't do that. "Look, I shouldn't have come back. I should have lived with the consequences of my actions. I was wrong for doing this."

Tara quickly came and stood before her. She forced Willow to look in her eyes. "I didn't say I never wanted to know." She leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. "I simply said I wasn't ready, yet. From the first moment I saw you in Wicca, I was in love with you. You were so strong and powerful. When our hands met that first time, I felt complete for the very first time. I've ached without you here."

"Really?" Willow smile grew and her face began to glow. "In my time, I didn't take you last night to the Bronze. I've already told Buffy and Xander about you. That didn't happen, well, till later and under much different circumstances. I've changed my future and yours."

Tara pulled her into a hug. She gently kissed her once again on the lips. "I'm not complaining. But I would like to know what happened. Just not right now. Right now I think we have other things to discuss."

Willow blinked hard. This was not the Tara she remembered. The Tara she knew would never be so bold at least, not this early in their relationship. As much as she wanted this, she broke apart from her. "Who are you?"

The girl that looked like Tara morphed. "Remember me?" There was almost a shriek to the other woman's voice. "How convenient that you forget about me, Rosenberg. After all, we meant so much together. I was the one that introduced you to Rack."

"Amy?" Willow took a few steps backwards.

"That's right." Amy laughed. "Payback. You know what they say about it. Wonder where your girl is now? Gee, guess you'll have to try and find her. In your weak and pathetic past body." The evil witched laughed and disappeared.

Tara! Tara! Where are you my love?!


	8. Chapter 8

AN-A little bit of a twist, eh? Hope you enjoyed it. I hope you'll like where I take this story. And thanks for the support.

Willow felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. She blinked several times trying to focus on where Amy had been. It wasn't real. This just could not be happening. There had to be some kind of explanation. After all, the fates had allowed her to travel back in time so that she may be with the one that she loved and fix her past wrongs. How could she do that if Amy had taken her away and trapped her here in her past self?

Something just wasn't right. There was a vibe in the air that told her this wasn't really happening. Her intuition was screaming at her. This is not real, this is not happening. Or was that all wishful thinking? After all, her senses had not told her that Tara was not whom she appeared to be. By now, she would know if the woman she loved was truly the woman she loved, no matter how powerful the spell was that hid their true face.

It took the witch several minutes to recover enough to try the door. When she opened it, she once again found herself surrounded by the vast whiteness. She took off in a panic to find her. Tara just had to be here in this place once again. Perhaps she could help her to figure out what exactly was going on.

Time seemed to be standing still as Willow searched frantically for Tara. Every where she turned there was more whiteness. She could not tell if she were going forward, backwards, to the right, to the left, or to where she had entered this now nightmarish place. Her head began spinning. She felt like she was going to throw up and pass out at the same time. Finally, she sunk to the ground in a heap.

When she finally woke up, there was Tara standing before her. Her gentle smile was amazing. Yet there was also a bit of worry in that innocent face of hers. "What's happening?" Willow looked around. "I thought I'd lost you again. Where are we?"

Tara blinked steadily. She sat down next to the witch. "W-we're in my d-door room still." Slowly, she took the other witch's hand in her own. "W-we spent the n-night doing spells together." There was now a look of hurt on her face. "D-don't you remember?"

It took the redhead a moment to realize what her girl was saying. She looked around, not realizing that she had indeed returned to Tara's room. Her gaze found her girl's. "I'm sorry." She smiled sheepishly. I guess those spells took more out of me than I thought."

"T-that's not all." Tara swallowed hard and kept Willow's gaze steady with her own. "Y-you said you thought y-you lost me again?" The blond smiled sadly. "W-we never left the room. W-we ordered pizza at two. But the r-rest of the time, we were t-together. Y-you were sleeping on the c-chair when you started asking where I was. And then, you sunk to the ground."

Willow looked around the room. There was still the evidence of the empty pizza box on Tara's dresser. There were also remnants of some of the spells that they had been doing together strewn here and there. Finally, she returned her gaze into those hypnotic blue eyes. The witch concentrated steadily for several minutes. She allowed herself to feel the touch between their two hands. It was that feeling that set her soul on fire. "It really is you!" In an instant, she had collapsed into those protective arms and was sobbing uncontrollably. "I thought you were gone for good. I thought I'd messed up. I thought…"

Tara pulled Willow tight against her. She could feel the violence of each sob. It was as if she were mourning the death of someone she loved with her entire soul. And if she thought that she was gone, than it must be herself that the other witch was mourning so. It was yet another piece of the puzzle. Things were beginning to make sense for her. "Shh…" Tara gently kissed the top of her head. "I've got you. You're safe with me."

The two sat like that for hours, the redhead finally falling asleep once again from shear emotional exhaustion. It was nearly noon when there was a gentle knock on the door. Tara was on alert in an instant. Only Willow had ever knocked on her door. The only other ones that would come she hoped to never face again. A somewhat familiar voice made it through the door. "It's Buffy. Are you there? Is Willow there? She never came in last night. And well, I'm a bit worried."

"T-the door is unlocked." As much as Tara wanted this alone time with Willow, things were a bit more complicated now. She needed the help of someone that knew here better than she did. After Buffy had made her way in, Tara whispered softly. "S-she's asleep. C-can you help me get her t-to the bed? W-we need t-to talk."

Buffy looked at her strangely. It worried her in an instant that Tara would want to talk to her. Of course, the fact that Willow looked like she'd been through the ringer didn't help matters either. "Sure." She made her way over to her best friend. In one svelte move, she picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. It didn't seem to surprise the witch how easily the slender girl could pick up her friend. The two made their way close to the door. Still in a whisper, Buffy said, "So, what happened last night?"Tara shook her head. "I'm not exactly sure. After you left, we came back here and talked and did some spells. I fell asleep first. When I woke up, she was sleeping in the chair. She said something about losing me again. She started crying so hard that she collapsed to the floor. I've been holding her ever since."

The slayer glanced over at her friend, still asleep. "She looks like my friend. She sounds like my friend." She turned back toward Tara. "Is there anything you two did last night that could have caused a change in her? Do you think that she is still the Willow we know?"

The witch cast her glance at Willow before turning to look the slayer fully in the eyes. "I-if there's one t-thing I'm certain of, s-she's not the Willow I knew a few days ago." She took a deep breath. "T-though she looks and acts the same, s-she's not." This time Tara swallowed hard to get the rest out. "I-I think she's from the future."

Buffy turned quickly and made her way toward her best friend. She looked so peaceful and innocent sleeping there. But if this wasn't the Willow she knew and loved, she could be dangerous. If there was one thing the slayer knew, it was that she had to protect the world. She would even have to protect it from one of her best friends. She'd already saved it from the man she loved. Now would she be asked to do the same to her best friend?


	9. Chapter 9

AN-Thanks again for reviews and support. Hope you keep enjoying. Input is always welcomed.

Buffy watched as the redhead she had known and loved for the past three years lay asleep in the middle of a cage that had been erected in the middle of Giles' living room. Tara, the witch that the slayer knew little about, lay on the couch keeping a vigil as well. She had already done a spell that would disable any spells done from inside the cage from actually being performed. The ex librarian had gone to one of his old buddies to try and figure out what exactly was happening.

Xander had been and gone. Though he wanted nothing more than to be there for his friend, he had yet another job interview to go on. Hopefully this one would work out better than the last few. He just hoped he could keep his focus. When there was scoobage afoot, especially directly involving one of the scoobies, it was that more troublesome and worrisome.

All they had to do was wait and see where things went from here. Was Tara's instincts correct? It had not been that long that the two witches had known one another. There were so many possibilities that Buffy's head was beginning to ache. Demons, vampires, and evil men, all this she could deal with. But her own friend turning against her, that was something the slayer was not prepared for in the least.

Finally, there was a stirring in the cage. Both Tara and Buffy were close, but not too close, to the cage in an instant. Willow looked up at them. She looked around and knew where she was. It appeared still to be the time of her freshman year at college. Her head was spinning still. It must have been the after effects of Amy's spell. She shook her head. No, that had not really happened. She was just here in the past and now it looked as if the gang had reason not to trust her.

Buffy finally broke the silence. "Exactly who are you?" She glared at the person that looked like her friend. "And don't tell me that you are Willow. You haven't been acting right for a day or two. So, just tell us the truth."

Willow eyed her friend. She was back in that conundrum that she had found herself in with Tara. Yes, she wanted to tell them everything. But then, she would really be changing the future, more so than she already had. "I can't say." She could see the look on Buffy's face. It was one of pure disbelief. "If Xander were here, I could say the whole time prime directive and he would get it."

"Or you could just be lying already." Buffy moved closer to the cage. If Willow tried, she could have touched her best friend. "Are you from the future?"

The redhead looked from Buffy to Tara. "Yes. I should have known that you would figure that I wasn't the me of the past. You always had a way of doing that. After all…" She trailed off. Faith switching bodies with Buffy had yet to happen in this time frame. That was to have been the first time that Buffy and her girl had met. But she'd changed that.

"What?" Buffy was the one taking charge. "Are you trying to tell me something happens in the future? Is it bad?""I can't tell you that." Willow slowly stood up making her head spin a bit more. If it wasn't Amy's spell, it must be a combination of the one that she cast to get here and the spells that she and Tara had performed all night long. It still took it out of her. "All I can say is that I came back here for a specific reason. The Fates have allowed it. If is say or do more, I will really mess up the future we are supposed to have."

Tara finally made her way as close as she could to the cage. "B-but you've a-already changed the f-future by coming here." She could see the look of pain in the other witch's eyes. "Y-you've done things t-that the present Willow n-never did."

"True." Willow knew that there was no escape from what she had done. "It was again a selfish move on my part to think of coming here. I just wanted to make right some things I had done wrong. I wanted more than anything to stop certain things from happening. There was one thing in particular that I wanted stopped. But I don't know if I should. What if it was supposed to happen that way?"

"From what I've learned, the reason you were able to come back was because things did not necessarily happen the way that they were." The three turned to see Giles standing behind them. "Sorry to sneak up on you. I've been in contact with someone that has knowledge of Wicca. There is one spell that he knew. But it would have to have been performed by one of the, if not the, most powerful Wiccans ever."

All eyes turned back to Willow. She could not feign modesty at this point. It was clear that she would have to come clean, at least about a few things. "Yes." She could not look any of them in the eye. "I become very powerful in the future, too powerful for one person to be."

"W-what did you d-do?" Tara looked deep into those emerald green eyes. There was still something dark about them. There was a pain so deep she could not even begin to imagine what her girlfriend had gone through.

"I don't want to say." Willow still would not find anyone's gaze. She especially could not find Tara's. It would be too painful to have to see the look on her face when she finds out what exactly she is capable of. Then, they would never have a chance at romance like they had in her own time.

Giles turned to Buffy. "Perhaps we should leave these two alone."

"But…" The slayer trailed off at the look on Giles' face. "Fine. But I won't be going too far. In case there is trouble, just give a shout. I'll be here."

After the two had left, Tara came closer to the cage. "It's just you and me now. P-please tell me what h-happened."That voice. That face. It was what made Willow melt. It was what made her weak in the knees. She could never resist anything from her girl. "I…" The witch took a deep breath. "I've done things I'm not proud of. I hurt…" She shook her head. "That wouldn't be telling the whole truth. I killed two people. I almost killed Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Xander, heck the whole world."

"Oh." It was the softest that Willow had ever heard Tara speak. "T-that explains the d-darkness I f-felt." The redhead waited for her to turn and run or to shout of help. Something. But instead, Tara remained standing there. "A-and the r-reason?"

This was the part that Willow had feared most of all. How do you tell someone that in a short time they are going to be dead? It wasn't even as if she goes out fighting. She's simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Do I have to say it?"

"How?" Tara came closer. "L-look at me, p-please." Willow looked up. The two stared before the blond continued. "Oh my Goddess! It's because of me?!" And with that, Tara fell to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

AN-Again, thanks for the words of encouragement. I hope you keep enjoying. And I promise to try and update often. Here goes…

Buffy super sensitive slayer hearing had been alerted to the falling of Tara to the floor. Like a bolt of lightning, she and Giles were in the living room to investigate. The slayer was by the young witch's side in an instant. Her first thought was to take a pulse. Her second was to turn to the person that looked like Willow. The former watcher continued to kneel by the young blond's side.

"What did you did?" The slayer immediately made her way to the cage. She was careful not to touch it as Tara had warned earlier that would break the binding spell. "Is she going to be all right?" It took a moment for her to see the tears slowly rolling down Willow's face. There was also the unmistakable look of fear in her eyes.

"I didn't do anything." Willow sobbed. She took in a deep breath and turned her gaze toward Buffy. "That's not exactly true. Here in the past, I've done nothing. But the future is a whole different story. My present is a nightmare that I brought on myself. I have no one to blame. Please tell me, is she all right?"

Before Buffy could answer her, Tara was struggling to sit up. "I-I'm all right." She sadly smiled at the slayer. "I g-guess you could call it not h-handling bad news all that well. It's not every day…" She trailed off not wanting to actually verbalize what was her future. The witch could not help but wonder how soon in the future it all would take place. How happy would her life be until that fateful moment?

Giles carefully helped the young witch to her feet. "I'm not sure what is going on here between you two. I do apologize for having to say this but we need to know what's going on. After all, you being her could be a great resource for us."The slayer came and smacked Giles gently on the arm. "Can't you see it's bigger than that? Will has shared something with Tara that's so upsetting that she fainted. And I'm sure it was personal rather than having to do with the slaying."

"It is personal." Willow yearned to be able to reach out and touch the soft skin of her girl. She wanted to be the one comforting her. But that job was falling to her friends at the moment. Well, at least till she could hopefully convince them she would not go all evil on them. Of course, she would have to convince herself of that.

Buffy returned to her stance in front of the cage. "Normally, I would respect your two's right to privacy. But the thing is that slaying is not just about me going out and kicking butt. It's also about me having the right information to do so. I hate asking you this, but if you are really the Willow from the future and want to help, tell me what's going on with The Initiative."

The redhead blinked. She had thought that Buffy had been too wrapped up in Riley to realize that there really was something wrong with the group she was now associated with. "I…" Willow trailed off. "I just don't know what to share. The last time I tried to change things too much, I sorta leapt through time, kinda pulling a Sam thing."

Giles squinted his eyes trying to figure out what she was referring to. "Sam?"

Buffy had realized what her reference had meant. "You know, Sam, off from Quantum Leap." Giles shook his head and began cleaning his glasses. "Anyways, you're saying this isn't the first time in which you've leapt to?"

Willow shook her head. "My first leap was back in junior year. You remember, Buff what happened that I'm still not proud of. Well, I went back there first and was able to apologize for what I did. Then, I found myself here in this time. But last time, I wasn't me. Now I am. And I'm starting to confuse myself."

"I'm not confused." Buffy looked at her friend with a great deal of sympathy. She remembered the deep pain that Xander and Willow had caused to Oz and Cordelia. She also remembered how many times her best friend had tried to make it up to Oz, but she never had to Cordelia. That must have been the apology she was talking about. "So, do you have to apologize again? Or do you have to help us with a future threat?"

"You're asking the wrong person." Willow began pacing back and forth in her cage. "All I can tell you is that I do some bad things in the future. I can't begin to say how sorry I am that I do any of them. If I could take them back, I would. There's one thing that I'm not sure I can apologize for. I don't even know how responsible I am for it. I mean, had I not done certain things than maybe we wouldn't have been where we were and then…" She again trailed off not wanting to give too much away.

Tara finally managed to gather her strength to stand. She had fainted for a couple reasons, she knew. One was the fact that the spells they had done together were amazing and power draining. But she also knew it was because of the shock of everything that was happening. It was more than she could have dreamed of to find someone like Willow. But that world may just be ripping apart before she could enjoy it.

The young witch made her way to the cage. Willow stopped her pacing and made her way directly in front of Tara. "I don't know about the spell you cast. I don't know what happened in the past that you were able to ask forgiveness of. All I know is that you are here now for a reason. Or you want to tell me something so I can avoid something?"

Willow smiled sadly. "All right." She swallowed hard. This was going to be the hardest thing in the world to tell. "I'll say this. Just before summer of our sophomore year at college, something terrible happens. Buffy is faced with a unique challenge. And there are grave consequences. A stray bullet…" She stops. Her voice is full of pain and anguish. Her lips are trembling as her body begins to shake as well. "It hits its mark…" Tears now stream steadily down her cheeks. She sobs to try and control herself enough to finish what she has to say. "The sweetest thing, the most pure, the most amazing woman I know is gone in the blink of an eye. And just like that, something so evil, so putrid is born." She now can no longer look any of them in the eye. Her voice is weak as is her body. The witch gently slides to the ground, her vision getting blurry. "And I become responsible for untold things. I will never be able to live with the things I've done. I only want to say I'm sorry. I want to say I wish I had never done those things. I wish I could turn back time and be the one with the bullet in my heart. The world would be so much better with you my love. If only…"

The witch passes out. Her friends looking down at her crumpled body, none can believe what they've just heard. The Willow they know and love could not possibly be the one to do the things she says. No one wants to believe that Tara will be taken by a bullet. That is almost unheard of in the slayer's world. She knows of swords, stakes, crossbows, knives, and the like but she knows little about guns. And yet, it sounds like they will enter her world. And it will take more than one life with it.


	11. Chapter 11

AN-You got me blushing again. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. And of course, any comments available. As to one comment, I am technically a published author. If you go to my profile, you'll see my home page. It tells you how to order my two books. Thanks a million.

Tara stood watching the sleeping witch. She had removed the protective barrier. Though they still did not know what exactly was going on, she somehow in her heart trusted the woman that lay sleeping in front of her. The cage, however, was still in use. It was something she hated to see. After all, she had felt like she was in a cage since her mother had died.

But that was a different story for another time. The story she was most concerned with was what exactly Willow had done in the past. She claimed to have killed two people. And she had claimed to have tried to kill Buffy, Giles, Xander, Dawn, and the whole world. The name Dawn caused her to pause for a moment. She was still new to the witch's life, but she could not remember anyone by that name.

Though it pained her to leave her love alone, she went up the stairs to Giles' study where the slayer and watcher were going over books still trying to figure out what exactly was happening. Xander had called and they had explained the situation. He was on his way, bringing Anya with him. The slayer looked up and smiled sadly at the witch. "Still nothing here."

Tara nodded and sighed. "I-I've thought of something." She came closer to see the books that the two were studying. One caught her eye and sent a gentle shiver down her spine. It had to do with locating demons. That was something she feared a great deal. "W-while we were alone Willow said the name Dawn" The older gentleman and the slayer just looked at each other. "D-does that mean a-anything to you?"

Buffy stood and began pacing. "Only Dawn I know of is the many crack of dawns I'm out to slaying. I've never before heard of anyone named Dawn." She paused in her pacing and turned to the man that she looked up to in so many ways. "How bout you, Giles? Does Dawn ring any bells for you?"

"I'd have to say no." Giles put the book down that he had been reading, much to Tara's relief. "Of course, there could be someone in the future that somehow has a connection to either Willow or to you Buffy. That would be the only way I could think that she would be someone of importance enough specifically to name regret, well shall we say killing."

"E-exactly." Tara watched nervously as Giles once again picked up the book and resumed reading. The slayer had resumed her pacing as well. "I-I just thought it m-might be important. Another p-piece of the puzzle." The young witch sighed. There were so many pieces. So far, none of those pieces was a perfect fit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Willow once again found herself in that white that was oblivion. It was a place she was loathing and loving at the same time for it was a place that held her Tara. She searched and searched for the blond. But there was no one here this time other than herself. It was of great disappointment till she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Willow." The witch turned to see Buffy's mom standing in front of her. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other. I thought you could use some advice."

Willow was a bit confused. Mrs. Summers had found out about Tara and her relationship and had even grown to accept it. But she had never really understood the witchcraft being a part of who they were. It was hard enough accepting the fact that her daughter had to try and save the world each and every day. "Mrs. Summers? Color me a bit confused. I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you, but I was expecting…"

"Tara?" The witch nodded vigorously. "I know you were. But you see, some things have happened since you've traveled back in time. In fact, you've changed your future quite a bit. I don't want you to worry about her, for she is not in pain, but the Tara that unfortunately died is in a state of limbo."

"What?!" Willow hated the thought of the woman that she loved more than her own life was in any kind of torture. "What exactly do you mean limbo? Of course, it's all might fault. I'm trying to right the things I've done wrong in the past. And now I've hurt her just like we did when we pulled Buffy out of heaven." The young redhead was on the verge of tears.

"It's all right, I assure you." Mrs. Summers came and gave Willow a quick hug. "You didn't know my daughter was at peace when you did the spell. You were all afraid that she was suffering like Angel had. And it was amazing that you were able to bring her back. It was meant to be. But this is a different time you've created. Tara is in a place where she feels no pain. She can feel your love. She's waiting for you. It's a matter of time and how things come to pass that will tell when and if she is released from the limbo."

"No." Willow shook her head. "I mean, she shouldn't have to suffer just because of what I've done in the past, future, and present. I don't even know what the present is anymore. I'm starting to forget the things I did in the future. To me, that's not a good thing. How am I supposed to avoid doing those evil things if I can't remember doing them?"

"You have to trust yourself. And you have to trust the Fates." Joyce smiled at the young woman that had become like a third daughter for her. She was such an amazing woman that was unfortunately human and had gotten caught up in the bad elements of life. "Things always work out the way that they are supposed to. You'll just have to wait and see. I was just sent here to tell you that you are doing fine. And that Tara will always love you. But then, you knew that."

"Yes." The young woman smiled and felt a warmness throughout her entire body. It was the feeling of love that the two witches shared and would share throughout eternity. "She's my only love. The only one I'll ever love. She's my breath. She's my soul. She's the very blood pulsating through my veins. Without her, I don't work. I'm incomplete. I am not alive. I'm just an empty shell of the person I used to be."

With that, Willow found herself drifting. When she awoke, Xander and Anya were staring at her. There was a bit of fear on the future construction worker. The ex demon just seemed to be bored. "Hey sleepy head. So, I understand you're from the future. Do you come in peace?"

A small laugh escaped the red head. There was the reason that she had loved Xander so when they were in high school. He was an amazing guy with an unusual sense of humor. He was simply adorable. "I come in peace. You don't have to be afraid of me."

"I wasn't." Anya went and threw herself on the couch. "I'm bored. This is boring. We could be having sex."Xander turned and glared at Anya. "Remember, private things said in private." The ex demon simply shrugged her shoulders. He then turned his attention back toward Willow. "So, why would we be afraid? Oh, right. I almost forgot. You try and kill us in the future?" He had a goofy smile on his face trying to hide his fear.

"It's true." Willow manages to get to her feet though she is still a bit weak and dizzy. "And you are the big hero. You save not only me, but the whole world." She smiles at the surprised look on his face. "You are more than a Zeppo. You are amazing." The witch looks around. "Do you know where Tara is?"

"Nope." He doesn't want to dwell on being told he's going to be the savior of the world. Though it sounds cool and great and all those little words, it just doesn't feel like the real him. He makes his way and sits next to Anya. "We just got here. No one was down here."

"I'm here." Tara made her way over to the cage. "I-I was just checking in with Giles and Buffy." She leans in and whispers so softly that Willow can barely hear it. "I have to know something. Do you find out the truth about me?"

For a moment, Willow's anxiety leaves her. Her smile is radiant as she remembers Tara's birthday party. It had turned out so differently than anyone had expected. And yet, it had been the best night the two had spent together. After getting her family to leave, they had spent the rest of the night talking about both their pasts. The two had never known someone so intimately before. It was what made their relationship so strong.

"We did." Her voice is also a whisper. "And I'll love you even more when I find out. Well, I do love you more than I can say."

Tara blushed. "I love you too." The witch forgot that Xander and Anya were in the room. She forgot about the entire world. She took Willow's hands in her own, through the bars. Slowly, she leaned in closer. The two shared a kiss that was full of passion, love, want, need, understanding, and most important for Willow, it was filled with forgiveness.


	12. Chapter 12

AN-As always, a million thanks for the reviews and any suggestions. You guys are great!

"Uh, Will?" Xander tried for the fifth time. It was not that he didn't like to see the girl on girl action, it was just that he knew that this was probably supposed to be done more in private than in front of himself and Anya. "Willow!"

Finally, the two witches broke apart. The two had connected on a level that Willow never remembered. She remembered what it was like to kiss Tara. They loved to steal moments away from the world and just hold one another and kiss. Staring into those sky blue eyes had gotten her through many times. One of her favorite memories was that of the two of them on the roof top watching the stars, until it had to be interrupted by more scoobage.

Both witches had a nice ruby red glow about their cheeks. "Sorry bout that you two." She was a bit breathless. "Got a little caught up, you might say." The ruby soon turned to a deep scarlet. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Me, no." Xander pointed to the stairs where Buffy and Giles had stopped mid step when they saw the two women in the lip lock. "I think they might want you for something. That is, they might have found something that will help us out with the mystery, well, that is you." It was clear that the young man was a bit embarrassed by what he had seen.

Buffy finally recovered and made her way down. It took the watcher a bit longer to do so. "Will, uh, Tara, not that I'm not happy you two are getting along but do you think it's wise to be doing the tongue tango when we're not exactly sure what's up?"

"Um, well, maybe not." Willow's cheeks continued to glow that scarlet shade of red. "It's just, well, you know getting caught up in the moment. It was our fir…" She trailed off. In her mind now this was their first kiss that they shared. It was not after Oz had come back and she had to make that difficult choice. "My memories, they're starting to change."

"What exactly do you mean?" Giles came and stood two arms lengths away from the girls. He also began to clean his glasses. "Please be as specific as you can. We must find out what is going on and details are quite essential."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure." The young witch began to pace back and forth in the cage. She turned toward the gang and reached through the bars and once again took Tara's hand in her own. "There's a part of me that's telling me there was another time and place for our first kiss. It was more private. And it was after something big happened. But I'm not remembering what."

"Interesting." Giles put his glasses back on and flipped open a book that he had been carrying in his hand. "Now tell me, are any of your other memories changing? Do you still remember doing the things you did?"

Willow looked at Tara who simply smiled the smile that gave her strength and melted her heart at the same time. "I wish I could say no." Her voice was a bit unsteady. Every time that she thought about those events, she wanted to cry or worse. "Those memories are still clear in my mind. Most of the things I think about feel familiar, like they've never changed. But there was something different about the kiss and how it happened. I know that when I told Buffy, Xander and you about Tara and me things were different. But now, I don't know how. It's just that it feels like something isn't the way it's supposed to. But in a good way, if you can understand that."

"I believe I'm beginning to." Giles handed Willow the book. She and Tara began to read the spell that he had marked. "This is what my old friend had told me about. I cannot even begin to fathom how to perform it. And I've never known of anyone, other than a demon, to contain the power that it says it requires. Perhaps you two can shed a bit of light as it were on the subject."

Willow read the familiar words. She knew immediately this was the spell that she had searched so long for and had cast causing her to go back in time. "I believe this is it, Giles." She read to the bottom of the page. "Uh-oh."

No one liked the sound of that, least of all the slayer. "What uh-oh? You've got to be more specific than that. In our lives, an uh-oh means troublo."

The redhead finished reading the page. "There was a side effect of the spell, as there is with any. I didn't realize what it was at the time. I hate to say it but I was too caught up in losing Tara and trying to kill you guys. I just wanted to make up for what I had done. I wanted to somehow get forgiveness, especially from the one I love. I think I might be stuck here."

"What exactly makes you think so?" Giles was trying to remember what his friend had said. "According to my friend, you would continue to make shifts in time until you had gotten the forgiveness you sought from the one you loved. At that time, you would than go back to your time."

Willow shook her head. "Right here. At the bottom of the page. I missed it the first time. It says that though you seek to right wrongs there is something even greater to find. That is true love. Once found, you cannot be parted. The bond shall be forever."

"So, what's going to happen to the future without you in it?" Buffy turned to her former watcher. "If she's reading this right, than what does happen to her future self and everyone's future self? Is this a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily." Giles once again took the book away from Willow and Tara. "From what I've gathered from my friend, he says that this spell is only to be performed when the Fates think that an atrocity has occurred and the only way to correct it is to have one person or demon slide through time until things are corrected."

"Well, I haven't slid since the last time." Willow looked at Giles. "Does this mean that I actually made up for what I did? Or does it simply mean that I've changed the past enough so that the dismal future I know is not going to happen?"

"I wish I knew." The watcher sighed heavily. "You've more knowledge of these things than I have I'm afraid. If you don't know, than I don't know who does."

At that moment, Willow began to feel that too familiar feeling. "I'm leaving! I can't be. I want to stay here with you. I love you Tara! No matter what, remember that." There was a bright flash of light. All her friends saw was their Willow collapsing to the ground and managing a weak, "What happened?" The present witch remembered some things. But others were a blur.

When the light faded and Willow of the future could make out where she was, she knew she was in for a bit of a fight. It was a familiar Scooby meeting. Tara and she had just shared that walk. But it was a different conversation than had taken place before. The two already shared a cat named Miss Kitty Fantastico and spent most of their free time together. Tara was now a regular at the Scooby meetings. And they had not forgotten how Willow had cast the spell to right her wrongs. Just as she truly became aware of what was being said, the door opened and there stood Oz.


	13. Chapter 13

AN-What more can I say? Thanks always for the reviews. I'll keep writing if you keep wanting more.

Not only had the time jump made Willow a bit dizzy, so did the sight of Oz. It was not like it was before. It was not because she had the same confusion as last time she lived through this. The witch knew her heart and it belong to Tara. What was making her dizzy was the fact that she would have to carefully and gently let Oz down. The sight of him wolfing out at her because he was upset was more than enough to shake even the most powerful of witches.

All eyes were on Oz. There was the tension that had been felt the first time around. But it was a different kind of tension. All there knew about Willow and Tara. The future witch had seen to changing that. Now, she had to deal with her ex. It was not something that she was looking forward to.

"Hey." Oz did not take his eyes off from Willow.

"Hey." That was all that she could manage back. She knew why he was here, even if he didn't know she knew.

"You're busy." He finally looked around the room, all eyes on him. He noticed a new blond girl standing next to his girl. "Later? After classes?"

"Sure." Willow watched him leave just like that. It was so Oz like. He was always direct and to the point. Only she wished that he wouldn't be.

"Are you all right?" Buffy was the first to come over to the witch. "Do you want to talk?"

The redhead smiled sadly at the slayer. "I appreciate the offer. But I think there is someone else I need to talk to first. If you'll excuse us, we need to talk before classed." Willow took Tara's hand in her own. "Your place or mine?"

"M-mine." Tara could feel it in an instant. This was not the Willow of her time. It was the same feeling that she had felt when she had touched the future Willow. The time went so quickly as the two made their way to Tara's dorm room. The two stood in silence for a moment. "I-I know who you are."

"I was going to tell you." Willow made her way to the bed and sat down on the edge. She patted a spot next to her and Tara joined her. "I just didn't want to tell everyone in front of Oz. I figured that Buffy would be worried about me having to tell Oz that I'm involved with someone else."

Tara smiled shyly. She leaned her head on her girl's shoulder. "Y-you better be talking about me."

Willow was almost intoxicated with the sweet smell of her girlfriend. "There's no one else for me in this world. No matter what happens, I will always be yours. Trust me when I say I don't ever want to go through what I did in the future. I don't know what was the greater hell, the fact that I turned into the big baddie or that I was without you. Even for a second, it was the worst time in my entire life. It was like someone tore my heart out and I had to live without feeling love only hate and apathy."

"I don't ever want you to feel that way again." Tara sighed heavily. "So, what do you r-remember? Have your memories changed again?"

The redhead thought for a few moments before answering. "I believe so. It's that same feeling I told you before I transported. There are certain things I remember well and others that just feel like they aren't the way I remember. It's hard to explain. I like some of the new memories, by the way. You can be quite the vixen."

Tara blushed beet red. "W-what are y-you talking about?"

Willow chuckled a bit. "Sorry. I had to tease you a bit. All I meant was that I love how you pull me aside each day and tell me how much you love me. I also love how we try to go to the roof and have a picnic and what the stars at least once a week. I love how we make time for studying of the Wiccan ways. I just love you plain and simple."

"I love you too." Tara let the two just bask in the togetherness. Though this Willow had a darkness still about her, she loved her unconditionally. The dark side seemed to have faded a bit. She was hoping that it was a sign that Willow would someday stop leaping through time and just be with her forever. "W-w heave to talk about Oz."

"I know." Willow sighed heavily. "Guess I was avoiding it a bit. But I have to deal with it. I can't have Oz hurting you or anyone. He wouldn't mean to do it. But if he wolfed out, well, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions."

"Exactly." Tara sat up and looked deep into her girl's eyes. "You feel bad about what you've done in the future. I know y-you would feel just as b-bad if Oz caused them."

"After class. We'll go and talk. I will have to do it somewhere private. I don't want him wolfing out in a public place and then hurting someone. I would feel responsible." She leaned in and kissed the other witch gently on the lips. "As much as I'd love to stay here all day, we both have classes. And I have a date with a werewolf."

* * *

The day had gone so slowly for the witch. She had wanted nothing more than to be with Tara. Even though to her everything she had been there all the time, there was a part of her that missed out on actually experiencing the being with each other part. But she was not going to complain for a second. She had her Tara back and that was what counted.

Willow was in her shared dorm room. Buffy had agreed to leave the couple alone. The slayer was still weary of the exact nature of the Initiative, but she still trusted Riley with her life. That was where she was. It left the witch to have a talk that she dreaded more than anything in her life. After all, she had already hurt Oz once. She did not want to do it again.

The knock at the door startled her. "Come in." There stood Oz. "Hey."

"I want to show you something." Oz motioned for her to come outside. Willow remembered why. "Look." He pointed up to the sky.

Willow barely complied. "The full moon. But how?" She had to ask, though she already knew the answer.

"Well, herbs, chanting, meditating." The werewolf took her hand in his own. "Been all over the world. Mostly Tibet."

"That's great. And I'm really happy for you." Willow started to fidget nervously. "But there's something I have to tell you." She took a deep breath. The witch was about to blurt all this out when an all too familiar voice interrupted her.

"Hey, Red." Spike came strolling around the corner. "So, where's your new gal pal." He looked and saw Oz. "Oh, didn't recognize you wolfy. So, how you taking it that your ex here is not into girls?""What?" Oz looked at Willow who shrugged. "When were you going to tell me?" His voice had an edge to it that the witch didn't like.

"I was trying to when Spike here had to butt in." She carefully took a step forward. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you before anyone else did. I mean, it's great to see you and all but I've found someone new. She's amazing. I didn't even realize about myself till I met her. I was so hurt after you left. She was there for me. Tara's, well, Tara. I think you'll like her."

"Not so sure." Oz growled out the sentence. "In fact, I say you both run." And with that, the young man morphed into a werewolf. He launched himself at Willow who screamed in pain as she was pinned helplessly to the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

AN-Hope you didn't mind the bit of a cliffhanger. Thanks again for the reviews. Always grateful.

Willow could feel herself getting nauseous. She could feel the pain resounding throughout her entire head. It was making her dizzy. If she had been standing, she would surely have fallen to the ground by now. In an instant she knew that Oz, or rather the werewolf he had become, had given her a concussion. Buffy had described similar sensations on too many occasions.

The witch was in a panic to make her mind work. There were so many spells that she could use to put up a barrier or even send him flying across the campus. But her mind was in too much disarray for her to think clearly. There was also the added probability that she would not have the power to perform those spells in this time. Another of the drawbacks to being sent back in time, but there was the greatest benefit of all. Her Tara was still alive and breathing. But how much longer would she if something didn't happen soon.

"Get off her you bloody wanker." Spike's voice was echoing throughout her mind. The words stung at her already aching head. "She's one of the nice one's of those dreaded do-gooders. If anyone is going to kill her it's going to be me." With that, he took firm hold of the werewolf. Oz howled from the grip the vampire used. "That's right. There's no messing with me. Here, have a doggie treat."

With that, the vampire slammed his fist into the snout of the vampire. Again, a howl of pain escaped the beast. It only stunned the creature for a moment. Spike than began to play hardball. He took hold of both shoulders and began pummeling the unfortunate young man into the sidewalk. Onlookers were gathering at the commotion. It took several good hits for the werewolf to finally slip into oblivion.

"Sorry folks. Go on bout your business." Spike knelt down and checked to see if the redhead were still breathing. After taking a quick check of her vitals, he turned once again to the crowd. "Our dog got a bit out of control. Nothing more to see. I've got it all under control."

That's when someone he never wanted to see again came out of the shadows. Though the young man's face was mostly covered, Spike would know that scent anywhere. Without another word, he took off like a shot. The mysterious young man came to stand between the witch and the werewolf. "We've got a possible. And a friend of Finn's. Suggest you radio him and bring a cleanup squad here."The crowd continued to look on in amazement. The young man turned and flashed an official looking badge that no one quite got a good look at. "Campus security. We'll handle things from here. I suggest you all carefully and quickly make your way home. Don't know if there are more wild dogs on the loose or not."

Slowly, the crowd began to disperse. After only a few moments, a few more dressed in dark clothing with faces covered up appeared. Without a word, they put the poor werewolf in a body bag. Willow was trying to mumble how it wasn't really dangerous. She was also trying to tell them it was a person not a demon. But those from the Initiative were not buying it.

Another familiar voice echoed in the redhead's mind. "It's all right, Willow. We have the evil thing. We'll know how to take care of it. You just take it easy. I'll call Riley and let him know where you are. You'll be all right till then."

Again, Willow tried to tell them about Oz. But no one wanted to listen to her. She felt like she was back in high school. There were times when she had felt so useless and that no one wanted to hear what she had to say. But things had changed for her. Now, she would have to try and get to Buffy before they hurt Oz.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buffy and Riley were having the argument about how not all demons were evil. There were some that were even productive members of society. But the army man could not understand how the slayer could have such a view especially when she'd seen the kind of destruction they were capable of.

That was when the radio went off. It was Graham telling them about Willow and how she'd been attacked. "See. Your friend is almost killed. And you want to save demons? You need to go and see to Willow and let us handle the rest." Without waiting for a response, Riley took off for the Initiative.

It took the slayer only minutes to cut across the campus and to her friend. Tara was already there, trying to get the woman she loved to her feet. "Perhaps I can help you. Let's say your place since Oz doesn't know it. You two can hold up there till I get things straighten out with my boyfriend and that damn Initiative."

"T-this way." Tara's eyes widened a bit as the slayer lifted the redhead without even a sign of strain. Willow had shared the secret of the slaying world and the fact that the slayer had super human strength. But witnessing that feat for oneself was a different story. The two walked in silence. "H-here." The shy blond opened her door. Buffy stood to the side while Tara readied the bed for her girl. "T-thanks."

"I just wish I hadn't had to use my powers." The slayer sighed. "Let me, Giles, someone know how she's doing. I have to hurry before they do something to hurt Oz. It's not his fault he is the way he is."

"I know." Tara watched as the slayer left in a blur. She quickly got a cold compress for Willow's head. Gently, she laid the washcloth across her forehead. The witch stirred ever so slightly. "Shhh. Don't try and talk. You were attacked by Oz. The I-Initiative have him. Buffy is after him now."

"They weren't the ones that saved me." There was still a ringing in the witch's ears as she tried to concentrate. "It was Spike of all people. Of course, he had a bit to do with it. But I think Oz would have wolfed out anyways. I'm starting to forget, but I think he did before when I told him. But it's all becoming a blur. Even you're becoming a blur." The witch's face paled a great deal. "I don't feel so good. Maybe, you should…"

The redhead passed out. Tara tried in a panic to wake her up. There was no response. Her breathing was becoming quite shallow. The blond knew what she had to do. She was at the phone in a second dialing 911. Help arrived quickly, but to her, it took forever. They were nice and let her ride in the ambulance. But the words they say were not good. There was no response to her pupils to the light. Her breathing was erratic. There was no time to waste. They had to get her to the hospital and now.


	15. Chapter 15

AN-Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for any typos. I'll try and get better at proofreading. Hope you enjoy where I go.

Willow blinked as she once again took in the white light. A part of her very much wanted to see Tara standing in front of her. But there were so many things that could mean. All she knew is that she wanted to get back to being with her witch. The past few days, or should she say years, had been wonderful. All those little things that she so loved about the blond were coming back. It shamed her to think of all the little things she had forgotten over the years.

That was probably part of the reason that she had gone all wonky. If she had kept those memories perhaps the call of the power that she gained would not have been so strong. It was her selfishness that had turned her into the evil witch that had tried to destroy the entire world. Something she knew in her heart that time would not be able to forgive.

"But the fates have." A familiar voice echoed out of the blinding whiteness. "And so have I." Tara emerged from the nothingness. "You have to someday learn to forgive yourself as well. You are not as selfish as you make yourself out to be."The witch's heart had skipped a beat when she had seen that beautiful face had emerged. The blond always had that effect on her. "I know. But it's so difficult. And now, Oz is once again in trouble because of me. When will I stop hurting people?"

"It's not you that hurts people." Tara came closer to stand in front of her girlfriend. "True, your actions in the past have harmed people. But that was in the past, or should I say future?" They both chuckled softly. "In this case, you were there to warn Oz that things had changed. You were going to be up front and honest with him. Had you told him without having Spike so carelessly broke the news would things of gone differently? Only the Fates know the answer to that one."

Willow shrugged and sighed heavily. "It's still a minor point that I didn't directly have anything to do with getting Oz hurt. If not for me, he would never have wolfed out. I vaguely remember from the past that I was the one thing that made him lose control. So if not my fault, than whose?"

"It's not your fault that Oz loved you so deeply." Tara came and took her hand gently squeezing it. "It's not your fault that he could not deal with losing you. I know how he felt. I remember being terrified that you had chosen him instead of me. And I remember thinking just how difficult it would be to stay friends with you when I loved you more than anything. And yes, even I thought about a spell or two to change things."

"But you would not have acted upon them." Willow returned the gentle squeeze. "You knew that was an abuse of the gift you had been granted. Not many people in this world know the true Wiccan power. They only celebrate the teachings but have no true powers. I abused those powers. And I think I'm starting to sound like a broken record."

Tara smiled the smile that made her very soul burn with desire. "It's just that you have yet to forgive yourself. That will come in time. Everything in this world takes time. You just have to be a bit more patient than you were in the past. And now, why I'm really here. Simply put, you have to be a bit more careful."

"What do you mean?" Willow thought that things were going fine, except for the fact that Oz could be seriously hurt. That was something she would hate to be responsible for. It would be something else that would keep her guilt going for years and years to come. "Am I or the past you in some kind of danger?"

"Not directly." Tara looked deep into emerald eyes making sure she had the witch's full attention. "Though you now know that part of the spell was to find your true love and find forgiveness that does not mean that you cannot be killed. At any point and time, any of you can suffer from a fate that did not exist before. You see, you've found part of the reason for being here. You've righted a few wrongs, both big and small. But your journey is far from over. And there is danger at every step of the way as it always is in the slayer's life."

Willow began to shake gently. She had not realized that she could lose her life. That would not be a good thing if she were to completely right all of the wrongs that she had done in the past, if that were actually possible. She had to find a way to be more careful. There were too many things for her to live for. Tara was the most important one of all.

"I understand." The redhead took a deep breath. "This is like the time I cast that spell to have my will done. There were so many more consequences than I could have imagined. Some would say I should have learned by now to be more careful when performing a spell. My only excuse, and it is a bad one, is that my emotions were too great. And that was the case back then. I wish, oh how I wish I could learn from my past mistakes."

"You already have." The blond witch smiled ever so sweetly. "Now, it's time for you to go back. You are needed. And you still have a long journey ahead of you. If your path is true, it will lead you to the life that you sought. I wish you well, my love. Blessed be."

"Blessed be." Willow smiled sadly at her. She hated to see her go. This Tara was so strong and amazing. But she could see that happening with the past Tara as well. "I love you. I'll always love you."

"I love you too." Tara leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's cheek causing Willow's eyes to slowly open up. "I'm so glad that you are awake. We were so worried about you. The doctors said that you have a very bad concussion. The longer you stayed asleep, the worse it was for you."

Willow looked into those familiar blue eyes. She tried to sit up only to have a rush of pain to her head. "I remember being told that by Giles when it happened to Buffy." She sat for a moment just staring into blue eyes. "What about Oz? Is there any word from Buffy or the gang about how he's doing?"

"Buffy had to rescue him." Tara carefully laid herself next to her girlfriend. She kissed her on the cheek. "But she also had to rescue Riley. He saw who Oz was just as they were about to destroy him. He tried to help him escape. He's now hiding out at the old school. Guess he's a wanted man now."

"And Oz?" Willow snuggled up closer to her girlfriend, her scent intoxicating as usual.

"He told me to tell you he'll always love you." Tara kissed her on the forehead. "And he hopes that he didn't hurt you too badly. But he had to go. He said that he couldn't be around you. You were the one thing that brought out the wolfiness in him."

"So I remember." Willow sighed heavily. She was happy that Oz was safe. And she was happy that Riley had seen what the Initiative was all about. But she hated him once again being on the run. There was one thing the witch couldn't help but wonder. Perhaps she was sent back her for another reason. Not just to right her own wrongs, but to help others before they committed some of their own.


	16. Chapter 16

AN-Not dead, James, just on hiatus you might say for a bit. Thanks for the concern and thanks for the reviews. Thanks to all my fans. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Course, I own nothing. All hail Joss.

Willow could feel the gentle breath of Tara on her neck. The two were snuggled in the hospital bed alone for the first time in a few hours. Buffy and Xander had come by, as well as Giles to see how she was doing and to let them know what was going on. Of course, she already knew what was going to happen. The Scooby gang was soon to be torn apart.

The witch wondered if she should let that happen or not. She remembered well the spell that she had cast to merge the four of them together. She also remembered the fact that Spike had to be there or else things could really get out of hand. He was the one that had kept them safe while she had performed the spell.

It was back to that age old question. What was she to reveal about the past? If she revealed too much, would things change too dramatically? And if she allowed them to simply go on as they had, would that be the right thing to do? She knew already that things had changed. For one thing, Tara would not be here with her at this moment in time had she not sped the process along. That was one thing she was truly grateful she had changed.

Sighing heavily, the witch tried to drift off to sleep. She was completely exhausted. Again she wondered if it were totally because of her physical condition or because of the drain she felt each time that she leapt forward. If she leapt at the wrong time, she might not have the power to do certain spells. That could lead to disaster for all involved.

As if to answer her own questions, she once again felt that pull that she was in a way beginning to loathe. Though each time she passed through time brought her closer to her love, it still pulled her out of those loving arms. And this time she would not be able to tell her how much she loved her. That was something she wanted to do twenty million times a day, if not to be excessive.

White light flashed and she could feel that aching in her head when she was being merged once again with her past self. This time she found herself preparing for the spell. It had all happened in rush the last time. Tara had stayed behind when Buffy had called for the meeting. Of course, they had still yelled at each other, but it wasn't the same as before.

What was different this time, the witch felt was that she was taking the time to talk to Tara. True, the gang had no time to waste. But she wanted to make something very clear the other witch. It was something she would spend the rest of her life trying to do. She wanted her to know just how much she loved her and needed her.

"Y-you don't have much time." Tara was helping pack the assorted magickal elements needed for the spell. She had also been helping Willow go over the exact wording of the spell. This was one of the trickier spells that the young blond had ever seen. "Y-you need to get going."

Willow stopped reading the book. Even if she leapt before casting the spell, she knew by now that she had memorized every word and was prepared for almost anything. There was one thing that even having experienced once she could not prepare herself for. "I want you to hide in here. Put up as many protection spells as you can. Use as many charms as you can. If we don't succeed, well, I don't want to think of you as one of the demon hybrids Adam has planned for the world."

"Me e-either." The blond slowly made her way in front of her witch. "I-is there something else?" She took Willow's hand in her own. "I know it's you again. Every so often, I can just t-tell when you are d-different."

"You always can." The redhead swallowed hard and looked deep into a sea of blue. It made her lose track of her thoughts for a moment. "I want you to know something, just in case. I'm worried about you. And that's because I love you more than anything in this world. I know that we say 'I love you' all the time. But I want you to know how much you mean to me. If something happened to you, it would be like a part of me died. It would be like half of my heart just kept on beating for no reason. It would be like the world should have ended but it cruelly went on and made me face many torturous days and nights without you by my side. I…" Tears streamed down her face.

Tara took her into a deep embrace. She could feel the other's body begin to shake. "I know what you mean." For the first time in a long time, the young witch had no stutter. "The day we met, felt destined to me. It was like someone said you two are meant to be. You weren't ever going to be whole or happy until you met. The two of you belonged side by side till each of you took your last breath. To have that taken away, was unfair. And it was a hell that no one should ever have to go through. I understand how you felt. I'm not sure how I would have dealt with it had I lost you. That's why I want you to be careful today. I need you in my life more and more each day. You are my light, you are my blood, you are the reason I breathe."

The two stood speechless in each other's embrace for what seemed like hours. The two had said words to each other that they never took the time to before. Willow was going to make sure, if they survived the night like they had in the past that they would always make sure that each knew how the other felt. They would never have to guess what the other wanted from the other. If the witch had anything to do with it that was the way it was going to be.

Finally, the two slowly broke not wanting to let go. "I have to go." Willow reached up and stroked the blond gently on the cheek. There were little tears forming in her eyes. "I shouldn't say this, but I don't want you to worry so. If things go like they did in my original past, everything will be all right. I'll come home to you. I'll be there for you. And I'll need you more than words will ever be able to express."

Tara smiled as she fought hard to keep the tears from falling. She swallowed hard and caught her breath. "I-I am so lucky to have you in my life." Her smile grew. "I'll be there for you. I'll a-anchor you. Just k-know, I might not be there in person, but I'll be there i-in spirit. I love you Willow Rosenberg."

"I love you, Tara MaClay. Your being there will make all the difference in the world." Willow once again leaned in for a long and passionate kiss. There was a gentle knocking at the door. "That would be Xander. I'll see you in a little while, I promise."

"I'm counting on it." Tara watched her at the door. Slowly, Willow opened it and left. The witch stared after the door wondering if she really had seen the last of her girl. Or, if Willow really could say for sure she would be back by her side where she belonged.


	17. Chapter 17

AN-Sorry, but can't reveal my secrets. I'm a bit of a tease. I love cliffhangers. So, I gotta keep you all guessing. Hope you stick around for the end, whenever that will be. Thanks for the reviews.

Willow had just put on her robe. She and Tara had spent an amazing night together. But then every night together was amazing in the witch's eyes. What was more amazing was the fact that the redhead had not leapt in months, which no one could understand why. The summer had passed in a blissful quietness with only a few vampires flair ups. She and Tara had spent almost every second together. This was how she wanted to spend the rest of her life.

Of course, not everything had been blissful for the gang. Riley had to have emergency surgery, Spike and Harmony had teamed up, Miss Summers had become sick, and Giles almost left for England. That was a secret that was hard for her to keep. Luckily, Buffy had realized how much she still needed him. And things had gone back to a wonderful routine.

That was when her dream world was so rudely interrupted. First, there was a pounding on the door. Then, it opened without an invitation to come in. The slayer was right in her face immediately. "How come you didn't tell me? And don't try and fool me. I know it's you. You've acted different all summer long. So, future girl, tell me why you didn't tell me! It's not like you didn't have the time."

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked as she noticed Tara stirring in the bed that they shared. The blond witch's face turned beat red as soon as she realized that they were not alone. She pulled the covers up almost over her head. Willow again asked, "I have no clue what you are talking about. Yes, I am future girl. But I don't know what I should have told you."

Buffy shook her head violently. "Perhaps if you weren't so busy with your girlfriend here you would have had the courtesy to warn me of something this big. I mean, did you really think not telling me? I should have been prepared for this."

Willow was still greatly confused. To help out her girl and buy herself some time, she brought a grateful Tara her robe. She then made her way back to the slayer. There was only one possibility that she could think of. But Giles had decided not to go back to England, so what was the big deal there. "Sorry, Buff, you'll have to literally spell it out for me."

"Fine. D-a-w-n." When Willow still looked confused, the slayer continued her anger rising every second of the way. There was still something she did not trust about her future friend. When one is capable of the atrocities she claimed to be, well, it was scary to think what else she was capable of. "She's the Key? She's not really real. Only energy?"

"Oh." The redhead sighed heavily. "I think I can explain that one, if you calm down and really listen to me." She made her way over to the bed and sat down, taking Tara's hand in her own. "The spell the monks performed, if I remember right, changed all of our memories so that we thought she had always been there. Somehow they had integrated her into our lives. Since I've been here all summer, it must have happened again. And before you say it, why didn't I say something before? Probably because of the same quandary I've had since doing the spell. What wrongs do I right? What do I tell and not tell? How much have I affected all of our futures?"

Buffy began pacing back and forth. The explanation seemed plausible. But there was something that the witch still was hiding. She was no longer her best friend. There was too much of a difference in her. And she could not and would not be trusted, at least not alone. "Fine." She stopped and turned to look at the two of them. "But I'm keeping an eye on you." Without another word, she stormed out leaving the two young lovers alone.

Willow let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. This was the most difficult thing she'd ever had to deal with, besides losing Tara. Nothing could ever replace that on the list of hellish things to go through. "I really didn't think about it. Dawn has always been like that little sister I never had. In fact, when…" She trailed off. Even to Tara she was afraid to tell certain things fearing that she would change the future too dramatically.

"You don't have to tell me." Tara snuggled up closer to her girl. By now, the witch was so confident that the only time she stuttered was when she was afraid or upset. It made Willow proud. "I believe you. And I believe that you are trying to do what is right. I know it was hard to hear how your best friend of five years doesn't trust you anymore. Maybe it was because you confessed that you almost killed her sister. I don't think it's really sunk in, not that I understand totally, that Dawn is just energy. I think of her as the little sister I never had, too."

That brought a bright smile to the witch's face. In any time, there was one thing she could count on. That was the fact that Tara loved her enough to trust her. Well, not after her addiction to magicks but she had given her too great a reason not to. But there was always love and support. Something she counted on more than words could ever express.

"Thanks. I figured you'd understand." Her smile faded a bit as she thought of the slayer. "I'd hoped that Buffy would have understood as well. Maybe not a hundred percent, but I thought she would be able to give me the benefit of the doubt. I think you're right though. Maybe she's being over protective of her sister because that's how she still thinks of her. Just as her little sister and not this mystical energy we have to protect. Course, we didn't find that out till a bit later. It was something that Giles and Buffy had decided to keep from us."

"For your own good, right?" Willow nodded. "I think, even if Buffy weren't the slayer, she would still be this protective of the people she cares about. Perhaps it's not that she doesn't trust you personally, it's just that she would love to know what you know to better equip herself in the battles she has ahead."

Willow thought for a moment. This was going to be one of those times when she couldn't keep something to herself. Maybe she wouldn't tell the gang just yet, but she had to tell someone. And who else would be her confidant but her everything, her reason for being. "This isn't going to be easy to say, but I need to tell someone. I hope the Fates don't hate me too much." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Buffy is going to sacrifice herself to save Dawn."

"What?" Tara blinked and looked into emerald green eyes. "You mean…" Her lover nodded her head. "Wow. What does the world do without a slayer? I mean, there's Faith. But she's in jail, right?"

"As far as I know, she is. Something about making up for her crimes. Not sure how much I believe her." Willow turned from her girl a moment. She had to tell her the rest. "This is when things start going bad for me, for me and for you." This time she had to swallow several times before she had the nerve to continue. "We decide to bring her back. I get hooked on magicks. I can't control myself. And you leave me."

There was silence for several minutes between the two. Tara looked her straight in the eye. "Maybe that's one of the wrongs that you have to change. Maybe we weren't supposed to mettle. There is a natural order of things. And if Buffy sacrifices herself for Dawn, and I'm sure the entire world, maybe it would be better not to bring her back."

Willow sat in silence. Her mind was racing a great deal. Part of her wanted to take back telling Tara. But another part knew that she had often thought that herself. Besides being the start of her downward spiral, it was also the fact that it had been a death, supernatural or natural. It was what the slayer had lived and then died for, to save the world. Plus, Buffy had not been in hell like they had thought. So, now there was more for the witch to consider. Should she tell Buffy what she must do? And if she still sacrifices, should she bring her back once again?


	18. Chapter 18

AN-Back once again. Thanks for the reviews, as always. Hope you enjoy.

Willow could not believe what had just happened. Her best friend for five years had just said that she couldn't trust her anymore. This was not what she had wanted when she had cast the spell to right her wrongs. If truth be told, she was not sure what she had wanted except to be back in Tara's loving arms.

That had happened. Things between the two witches were going better than ever. Part of that was because she had learned from her past mistakes and really taken the time to listen and not just assume anything. Part of that was because she knew exactly what she would be losing if Tara ever decided to leave her or worse.

Xander was still supportive of her and their friendship was still strong. And she was very grateful to have him still in her life. Even with Anya annoying her almost every day, it was a price to be paid to have the best friend you'd know for practically ever in your life. But it wasn't the same as her friendship with Buffy. The two shared things that she never could with Xander. It was driving her crazy.

What was driving her crazy even more was how different things were this time around. Tara's birthday was right around the corner. The party was planned, just like last time. But this time, Buffy didn't seem as excited as she had been before. Or had she been before? Willow wasn't sure of anything anymore with the exception of how much she loved Tara.

That was another thing she was going to have to deal with. Did she let things play out like last time? Or would she tell Tara that she knew the whole truth about her. Even the blond witch was clueless at this point about the family legend being just that, a legend. There was no truth in the fact that there was even a smidgen of demon flowing throw Tara's pretty veins.

If she let it play out like last time, would Buffy do the same? The slayer had made it clear she didn't trust here. But would she take out that mistrust on Tara as well? Her head was full of achiness. It had been since the question of whether or not to let Buffy sacrifice herself had entered into her mind.

Life was never simple, but this was beyond anything she had ever had to deal with. She was once again dealing with the not so pleasant consequences of her actions. Willow refused to be one of those people that shirked their responsibilities. She would do whatever it was she had to do to do what was right.

As Tara stirred from her sleep, Willow felt that sickening pull again. She knew that some of what she had to worry about was being decided by the fates. She couldn't help but wonder just how far she would leap in time this time. And she wondered still what she was going to do about everything that had happened since casting the spell.

The witch blinked her eyes. She was standing in her dorm room. The memories come flooding back as she realizes what fateful day it is. The world cultural fair, the argument, Tara running off and then Glory brain sucking her. No! She had to stop it. If she was sent back through time to right wrongs, surely this had to be one of them.

Willow didn't even bother to call the gang. She knew exactly where Tara was and with whom she was soon to meet up with. There was no time to waste. If only she had the power, she would teleport there. She would do anything to save her true love the agony of having her brain sucked and then being trapped it that world with no way of escape.

The fact that when she made Tara whole, Glory had been weakened was of no concern. The only fact that was in her mind was the fact that soon Tara would be as helpless as a lost little girl. Anyone causing her girl pain was going to go through some serious hurt. This time she knew spells that would curdle fresh milk. This time she was not a witch to be messed with.

It took her what seemed like forever to get to the fair. The place was milling with people. Getting around was not the easiest thing in the world. In fact, there were too many people. Part of her wished that only she and Tara existed in the world. But that would not be a truly happy place to live. As much as she loved being alone with her girl, she needed her friendship with Buffy, with Xander, with Giles, and with Dawn. Nothing was going to take any of that away from her.

Finally, across the sun filled vibrantly green lawn sat Tara. She was all alone at the moment. But a haunting flash told her of a similar sight she had seen. Glory had been there and then flashed away last time. This time, at least her witch was alone. The redhead was out of breath when finally she reached her girlfriend.

Tara looked up at her, eyes blue and innocent as ever. There was a look of non recognition on her face. Willow's heart skipped several beats as the worse thoughts came across her mind. She could feel the anger building up inside of herself. She could feel the power that was like a drug to her beginning to boil over. If anything had happened to Tara, the Goddess wouldn't know what hit her.

"Baby?" Willow sat down next to her and took her hand. Again, Tara seemed not to recognize her. The blond even turned her gaze from the redhead. "Sweetie, I love you. I'm sorry we fought. Please, just tell me you're all right. I've been so worried about you with Glory out there and looking for you."

That brought Tara's attention directly back to her. "What do you mean?" A hopeful sigh escaped Willow as she hoped that meant that she had not been to late in stopping Glory from hurting her everything. But the anger, it was still there. "Why would she be looking for me? Because I know who the key is?"

"No." A voice echoed in their ears. They both turned to see Glory standing in front of them. "Because you are the key." She smiled so sweetly at the two of them. "You two lovers will just have to be apart because there is nothing stopping me from what I want. I'm a god. I will get my way. Besides, you are two puny humans. What can you do to me?"

"If you hurt or even think about hurting one hair on her head, I'll show you exactly how not puny I am!" Willow stood. She could feel the power pulsating through her entire body. It was as if she had drained all the books in The Magic Box once again. No, it was even stronger than that. It was as if she had taken that power from Giles and tried to destroy the world with it. "Back off from her now, Glory. I won't warn you again."

Glory laughed and laughed. "Sorry, little girl, but I have no time for this. Either get out of my way and hand over the key or I'll show you just how powerful I am." Willow continued to stand between the goddess and her lover. "Fine. Don't say I didn't try and warn you." The goddess went to move her hand back and fling Willow out of her way.

Willow's hair was beginning to darken the power was so strong. With one mere thought, she took the energy that Glory had launched at her and sent it back to the goddess. The blond flew hundreds of yards away. It took her a few minutes to recover before quickly making her way over to the witch. "Just leave and I won't hurt you. I don't ever want to hurt anyone again. But if I have to protect my everything, I will. You've been warned."

Again, the goddess laughed. "I have to admit, you are one powerful little witch. But I'm a god. You are no match for me. Get out of my way before I get really angry."

"I warned you." With that, Willow let all of the energy, the power, the hate, all that she had inside of herself blast from her body. Not only did the goddess fly through the air, she exploded on fire. But it was no ordinary fire. It was a crimson red with purple shooting out from it. The witch continued to blast her as she lay on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Stop!" Glory felt herself being burned alive. "You are killing me and Ben!" This caused Willow to only flinch for a second. Though a human life was being taken, the goddess' was as well. This was for the greater good. This was so that she could never hurt anyone again. With one final scream, Glory disappeared into ashes.

Willow collapsed to the ground. She looked up at Tara who is by her side in an instant. "Guess you were right about how powerful I'm getting. I need your help. I can feel it inside of me again. I don't know if I can control it. Help me."


	19. Chapter 19

AN-Sorry been so long. Hope you really liked my twist ending there. Still a bit to go. I'll try and answer all questions, the latest concerning Mrs. Summers. Thanks for the reviews.

Willow felt it happening again. It was all just like before. There was this surge in power in her. There was this evil flowing throughout her entire body. Her hair had turned as black as the sky of a thunderstorm while her eyes were like to shiny lumps of coal staring up at the most beautiful face in the world. There was nothing anyone could do at this point. It would be better off if she ended her own life so that she would cause no more harm to anyone else.

"Willow?" That sweet compassionate voice echoed throughout her entire being. It made it a bit more difficult to feel all the power that was like a drug. "Sweetie?" There was such a worry to that voice, it broke the redhead's heart. But there was nothing she could do. She could destroy gods, but she could not control her own addiction. "Willow Rosenberg, listen to me now!"

The redheaded witch blinked hard and looked up into scared eyes. She could not blame Tara for being afraid of her. She knew that by one touch she could feel the power coursing through her veins. But why would she stay and not run? Of course, by now, there was no place on this earth that was safe for anyone. "What?" It was managed in a whisper.

"Listen to my voice." Tara began stroking that darkened hair. Her fear was trying to overtake her. But she refused to let it. This time there was something so important to fight for. She would not let anything get in her way. "Listen to what I'm saying. You aren't alone this time. I know I was gone the last time that you went through this. I know that you felt that there was no one on the earth that could feel what you were feeling. But this is me, this is your everything. I'm here still. I'm never going to leave you again. So please, please, come back to me. Fight with everything you have to stay with me."

The stinging of tears in the corners of her eyes was ever so present. All she wanted to do was to let go and never have to worry about feeling this kind of power again. But she knew, in the back of her heart, that she would once again be called upon to use it. For what, she was not sure. But in the great fight against evil, the slayer was no longer enough. There had to be something to turn the tide. It was the power that was now trying to consume her that would possibly some day save the world. Or was she being unrealistic?

"I…" Willow felt another surge flow through her body. It almost flew out of her finger tips and zapped the life out of the one trying to save her. Not just save her life, but to save her very soul. "I'm having trouble. I just can't seem to control it. Please, for your own sake, leave me here. I don't want to hurt you."

Tara closed her eyes tight. She took a deep breath. Then, she did something that no person on earth had ever attempted. The witch took Willow's hand in her own. She let all the power that was flowing through her lover over take herself. Slowly, the redhead's hair turned back to its red color. Green eyes began to overtake black ones. But as they did, blond hair turned black as did blue eyes.

"Tara, no!" Willow felt the evil flowing from herself into her everything. The witch managed to sit up and look into a darkness that only she had felt before. "Please don't do this! Please let me be the one to deal with it. I don't want you to succumb to the evil like I did. I don't want it haunting you for the rest of your life."

The blond witch smiled and never let go of Willow's hand. "Have faith. Have faith in us both." She opened her eye and instead of black shone true blue. Her hair was slowly turning back to blond as well. "I release all the power wrongfully stolen. I release it back to the earth, back to nature, back to where it rightfully belongs. Please take it and blessed be."

The redhead was in shock as she felt everything of evil drain out of her body. She was also in shock to find that she felt as strong as she ever had physically. But nothing should surprise her anymore. She had finally done what she had set out to do. She had righted the worst wrong imaginable. Willow had kept her wonderful girlfriend from getting hurt. Now, would she be able to keep her safe in the future?

The two sat in the still crowded fair. It was as if everyone had ignored what had happened before their very eyes. It was what usually happened in Sunnydale where people were used to things out of the ordinary happening. This time it amazed Willow to see them ignore it. She had literally burned someone alive.

"Are you all right?" Tara stroked a flushed cheek. "You're not looking so good."

Willow smiled a radiant smile. "I haven't felt this good in years." She got lost for a moment in those blue eyes. "I don't know how to thank you. That was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I've never felt so connected to anyone. You were inside of me. You took all my pain, all my hurt, all my anger, and all that evil away from me. You saved my very life."

Tara blushed at the thought of herself being a hero. "I just did what was needed. Not that I didn't do this for you, but I did it for the world as well. I wasn't sure when you would stop. So, I had to stop you before things got too bad."

"They would have gotten real bad." Willow squeezed her hand. "I don't know if I would have tried to kill everyone like I did last time, but I know I didn't have control. And evil has a way of corrupting you no matter what. I just wish I could have changed a few more things. I wish I could have saved Mrs. Summers."The blond witch smiled softly. "There are things in this world that even the fates can't change. Some things happen for a reason, though we might not like them. We have to live with them. But the things we can change, we do. And hopefully we change things for the best. Are you feeling up to walking back to the dorm?"

"As long as I'm with you, I could walk to the moon and back." Willow slowly got to her feet with the help of her amazing girlfriend. Memories were fading once again. But something still was there in her mind. There was something that was not changing. It was the fact that Tara still was hurt in the future. Was it just that she was not yet there? Or was it the fact that this was one of those things that even the fates cannot change.


	20. Chapter 20

AN-I love this story but I feel it has just about run its course. I'm saddened to say this is the last chapter. I most likely will revisit my favorite characters (Willow and Tara) further down the road. I hope you like the ending. Sorry if you don't. But it's how I felt it should come full circle. Please let me know how you felt about it. Thanks a million for all the reviews and support I got. You guys are amazing.

The summer had been a very different one for Willow. Though her memories were changing quickly, one thing stood out in her mind. For some reason, she remembered that Buffy had died sacrificing herself for the world. Part of that was because she had confided that much in Tara who had not forgotten. She figured the other reason was how devastating it had been when she had died and the dark path it had led her on.

Willow knew that she only had herself to blame for any path that she had taken. There were numerous times when she could have sought help from Tara or her friends. But she continued to keep all that she was feeling inside of herself. It was hard to accept but the dark path she had treaded down was only an eventuality in her mind. It worried her still that the path had not totally been closed off.

That day when things had changed so much when she had killed Glory, that was a reminder of just how out of control she could get. If Tara had not been there, the path, the cycle could have gone on forever. It had caused great nightmares over the past few months. They joined the ones that she had every night about almost destroying the world. Seeing Xander standing there with those cuts she herself had inflicted was always too much for her to bear.

The witch had tried all summer long to stay away from anything magickal. The fear grew deep inside of her when she only walked into The Magic Box. Perhaps it was simply an irrational fear and she, with the help of the amazing woman that stood by her, could handle whatever came their way. But that fear nagged and nagged at her like the pounding of a hammer inside of her head.

Another thing had preoccupied most of her mind. The fates had said that she was allowed to go back in time until she had righted her wrongs, until she had gotten forgiveness, until she had come full circle to the one that she loved and that loved her with all of her heart. Had not all of that happened for her? Tara had forgiven her nearly right away. Slowly, she had forgiven herself but not enough to not be afraid at what could happen if she let her guard down. What left was there for her to do? Or had she done all she was supposed to do and returning to her own time was not part of the deal?

It was like when she had started this journey. There had been so many what ifs that it had nearly driven her insane. What was she to change? What was she to say to the others? Had she ever revealed too much? Had she done things the right way? There were not many answers only more questions. She wished the fates would give her the answer so that she would no longer be in this limbo. Granted, it wasn't the worst limbo as she spent all of her time with Tara. But she wanted to know what life had in store for her.

The trio of geeks had tried to pull their shenanigans once again. But Willow's memories of that time were still completely intact. They had been able to avoid some of the pitfalls that had come their way. In fact, they had even saved Warren's ex-girlfriend's life. Too bad it had been past the time for her to save Mrs. Summers. That was something that would forever haunt the witch as well.

It was only weeks now till that fateful event. Willow would never forget the exact time and place that both she and Tara were standing in when that stray bullet had pierced her lover's heart. It in effect had pierced her own heart as well. That day had in essence been the death of the redhead as well. But she had gone on to create the havoc that she so unfortunately had.

That was one thing that she did not want to happen again. Surely the fates could spare her from going down that path again. Though Warren was not the greatest human being on earth, being flayed like that was a punishment that no human being deserved. If she had it to do all over again, she hoped she could control her emotions and simply capture the evil man and turn him over to the proper authorities.

One thing she would be ever grateful to the fates for, not that she didn't have many things to be grateful for, was the fact that she was able to stop the demon from destroying Anya's and Xander's wedding. In fact, they were now on their honeymoon in England. Giles had lent them a little flat that he still had while he was dealing with other matters that he would not elaborate on. The two were so much in love. It was one good thing that she had been able to do because of her spell.

In fact, looking back on the things she was able to accomplish, she was happy that she had performed the spell. Though she had performed it without thinking of all of the consequences, the things that she had done were amazing. Buffy not having to die once again was the thing she was most proud of.

The alarm clock rang loudly. Willow looked around carefully. They were not in Buffy's house but were in Giles' old flat. It was perfect for the two of them. It was still close to campus and still close to Buffy's house. They could be there in a heartbeat if needed. Her mind was racing as she knew exactly what day it was. She had yet to share it with Tara. But she knew she needed to.

In mostly silence, the two got up and took their turn in the shower. They ate breakfast in what Tara thought was a comfortable silence. Willow, however, was simply trying to figure out what to say and muster the courage to say it. Finally, she took Tara's hand. "I have something to confess."

Tara looked into those emerald green eyes. She knew that this Willow was a combo one having both parts of the present and of the future. Those eyes revealed that this was something that scared the other witch. That meant that she was scared to. "You've been seeing someone else on the side?" The blond tried a stab at humor.

"That's not even remotely funny." Willow smiled though trying to lighten up. But she could not. What she had to say was so stunning that she was still not sure how to say it. "Well, you know that I know certain things that happen in the future, if they still happen and I haven't changed things too much. But there's one thing that I hate to think about. But today is a day that I have to tell what exactly is going to happen." She swallowed hard and felt a squeeze from the woman she loves. "Today is the day."

"Today is what day?" Tara looked into eyes that were about to tear up. It didn't take much for her to realize what her everything was trying to tell her. "You mean, today is the day that I get killed?"

Willow sighed heavily and tears began to freefall. "I'm not sure now how it's going to happen. We've taken care of the geek squad for the most part. And we were living at Buffy's at the time, helping out with Dawn. But we're here now and I just can't see how it could happen like it did the last time. So if you get shot today, I just don't know how to stop it."

It took the blond a moment for the her to process all of what she had just learned. Finally, she came to a simple conclusion that she felt would be safe for both of them. "Why don't we just go about our new normal routine? We'll stay away from Buffy's house, just for today. That should take care of things, don't you think?"

The redhead smiled sadly. "I hope so. I can't handle losing you once again. I would rather you died first, no offense, or that we died together. Then we could be happy for the rest of eternity that we got to spend together. We'd be in heaven if only we were together. Not that I want either of us to die or anything. I just want to not be without you. Forever and ever."

"I feel the same way." Tara stood and gently wiped off the tears that had been shed. "We're not going to let things get in the way of our life. Fear is not a factor for me anymore, not as long as I have you. What say we have coffees before class?"

That brought a small smile upon Willow's face. "Sure. You know me, I love mochas. Get me all sugared up and I'll probably not be able to sit still in class too long. Oh well, it'll be worth it for that chocolaty goodness." She pulled Tara in for a quick kiss before they got going.

Before long, they were both sitting outside their favorite little café. There was a certain memory that Willow associated with this place but it was fuzzy now. It had to be something that she had changed. They were enjoying a nice morning. It was almost time to go. They would be late if they didn't get going.

That was when they heard the tires screeching. That was when they heard everyone screaming. Everyone else was running out of the way. But the two seemed to be frozen in time. The two seemed unable to move an inch. They were holding each other's hands as the car sped toward them. As the car was about to hit them both, Willow flashed to Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'. How two lovers were kept apart by their families' hatred of one another and could only fine true happiness in their shared death.

Though their friends had accepted their love, there were things still in the way of them being together. The Fates had said that things could be changed. For Willow to be happy, she could not live without Tara. And Tara could not be happy living without Willow. Therefore, the redhead had put into motion this set of events.

Screams echoed as the car hit its target and ended up in the building. In its destructive path laid the two witches. They were barely breathing. They still had a hold of one another's hand. They were still holding on to one another for dear life. But that life was fading quickly. As one they spoke. "I love you, with all my heart." Those were the final words for the two. Those were the final thoughts of the two as everything else turned to oblivion. A wonderful oblivion that only contained the two of them.


End file.
